A New Arrival
by SinFire99
Summary: An odd stranger comes to Titans Tower injured and requesting help. Is he trustworthy? Or is he part of another plan to take the Titans down? Find out. Romance, sex, and action. RobStar, RaeOC. RR please. COMPLETE!
1. A New Arrival

_Hello anyone who is reading this. This is my first Teen Titans fanfic. Don't freak about any pairings or anything. I wrote it how I wanted it. Criticize me all you want but try to give tips. I wrote it in a sort of third person dealy, as it rotates from person to person. Enjoy the Story. That was the original note. I am reposting the story, mainly because screwed me over and deleted my account. So please read and review, I need reviews again. _

_"A" is talking. 'A' is thoughts. ""A"" Music lyrics. Got it? Good._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

_**A New Arrival**_

Chapter 1: The Arrival

For the Titans it was a fairly routine night. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch, mashing buttons furiously as they played F-Zero. The two would occasionally shove each other in an attempt to screw up the other player. Cyborg, with his immense weight, had the easy advantage. Meanwhile, Starfire and Robin were sitting on the edge of the couch, talking away. They both were wearing grins and laughing with each other every few minutes. On the other side of the room, Raven was in her own seat, writing in a large notebook quietly, a look of concentration on her face.

Two weeks prior, the Titans had been involved in a very difficult and emotional battle. Terra, supposedly their trustworthy friend, had betrayed them. Slade had managed to create a perfect plan. He taught Terra to use her powers perfectly, as long as she was willing to be his apprentice. Terra agreed, wanting desperately to be in control of her abilities. After helping demolish Titans Tower, Terra completely left the team. Soon after, she came back to fight. She managed to take out every Titan, one by one, and sealed them underground. But the Titans struck back, defeating Terra and the rest of Slade's minions. In the end though, with Slade still attacking, Terra sacrificed herself to stop him. In doing so, she possibly destroyed Slade, and more importantly, she redeemed her image to the Titans.

"Oh yeah! I gotcha now BB!" Cyborg yelled at his green friend as his car zoomed passed Beast Boy's.

The short changeling grinned and raised his finger to a button. Beast Boy grinned devilishly and pressed it. "Not if I can help it!" he yelled as his car launched forward with turbo speed. Cyborg veered in the way, and the two watched as Beast Boy's vehicle plummeted off the edge in a burst of flame.

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his side of the screen flashed "YOU LOSE!" Cyborg jumped up into the air and started a little jig.

"Who's your daddy!?" He shouted as he finished the dance, jumping in front of Beast Boy.

"I think that you can only win by using cheap moves like that!" Beast Boy retorted.

"That was a fair race! You never win any games against me!" Cyborg shot back and got up into Beast Boy's face.

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

The two teammates began to wrestle around, Beast Boy in gorilla form to make it easier.

"Why can't they just get along sometimes?" Robin mumbled to himself. He stood up and walked over to the boys rolling on the ground.

"I think you should stop them now, Robin," Starfire suggested. Robin nodded before turning off the game station. Both of the wrestlers froze on the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" Beast Boy yelled at Robin.

"I think that you two should give video games a rest for a little bit," The Boy Wonder suggested.

The gamers mouths dropped open. "You're crazy," Cyborg said.

"It is Friday, how about a movie?" Robin added. Cyborg and Beast Boy calmed down at that.

"As long as it's a comedy," Beast Boy said.

"There is no way we're watching another one of your movies, we watched one last time!" Cyborg said angrily, and the fight started all over again.

Meanwhile, Raven had closed her notebook loudly and stood up. The noise was starting to annoy her. She glanced down at her writing, satisfied that she had finished three new and rather dark poems. She was going out to read them at her favorite poetry place, which was open fairly late.

"How about we let Raven choose?" Robin suggested, remembering that the local goth rarely chose the film.

"Yes! A horror picture would be wonderful on a night like this!" Starfire yelled happily as she glanced outside at the rain. The team looked over where Raven was only to find her seat empty and her book gone.

"I'm going out," came a dry monotone voice from the door. Raven had drawn her hood up and was awaiting the elevator to reach the top floor.

"Friend Raven, do you not wish to join us in the ritual of Friday night movie viewing?" Starfire asked nicely. Raven looked over at her and felt a ping of guilt at the alien's happy grin.

"Maybe another time guys, I'll be back in about an hour or-" She paused at a noise. "Someone's coming..." Raven trailed off.

The elevator had reached the top floor and Raven sensed someone new. The doors opened and she took a few steps back, a mild look of shock on her face. The rest of the Titans grouped around her, looked inside the elevator, and gasped.

_So... What'd you think? Like the sort of cliffhanger thing I put there? Hope so. I plan on making the chapters and all much longer after this one. This is just a warm-up, ya know? R/R if you wish to. More reviews, quicker the updates I guess. Just review, I need reviews again because of blasted fanfiction!_

_Next Chapter: The mysterious stranger influences the Titans to let them stay. But this persons past is unknown and none of the Titans are sure of what to believe. But will they trust the stranger?_

_Enjoy_

_-SinFire_


	2. My Name Is Taen

_Hello again. Hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter, it was a little shorter than I planned on though. The story, just to say, is gonna have much longer chapters from now on... I hope. There is gonna be a large focus on friendship and romance until the last bit. Then the action takes over. Hope you enjoy once again. Review like mad, that'd be nice. Thanks a bunch._

_I do not own Teen Titans... yet._

Chapter 2: "My name is Taen"

Standing in the elevator was someone wearing a dark green cloak. The hood was pulled up and their head was tilted towards the ground.

"Wow, Raven, this person's just like you," Beast Boy joked. No one laughed. The team wasn't sure what to say, they were all too confused about who this person was and why they were here.

"Hello," the figure said. They had a slightly low voice that sounded calm, a teenage boy. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, come in," Robin said and stepped aside to give the stranger a path. 'He doesn't look dangerous' Robin thought to himself.

The boy stepped inside and stumbled slightly. Cyborg stooped down to catch him. The stranger quickly stopped himself.

"Yo man, you ok?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine, but I need to sit down. Just don't touch me," the stranger replied in a firm, yet kind, voice.

He walked over to the couch and sat down quickly. The Titans grew slightly agitated at his words.

"I do not mean to be rude, stranger, but who are you?" Starfire managed to ask politely. She was, as everyone, quite curious as to who this person was.

The guy tossed down a small bag and shook a little. They watched from behind as he pulled down the hood, revealing slightly long blue hair. Then he took off the cloak and placed it gently over the back of the couch.

"Sorry about the water, it's raining a little hard out there," he said.

The stranger stood up and turned around. A boy that could have been no older than 18 looked back. His face was stern but that didn't stop the warmth from showing in his bright blue eyes. His teeth shined brightly and his nose looked to be broken recently. The stranger's skin was a pale white, not going well with his dark colored red and black clothes. Beast Boy grinned slightly, his words were true. 'Just what we need... A guy version of Raven.'

"My name is Taen, and I'm a hero like you guys," the stranger finally explained. Robin noticed the uniform for the first time. Taen was wearing a tight red long sleeved shirt. He wore black pants that were also tight and shone brightly. Both of the items looked to be made of leather. The center of the shirt had a golden star on it, the letters SG in the center of it.

"What happened to you?" Cyborg asked. They all looked at Taen's chest, which had blood dripping down the front of the shirt from a hole above the heart.

"I got stabbed," Taen answered simply.

The Titans all started to talk at once, except Raven, who was still waiting to go. Robin finally spoke up above the others.

"By who? We can go get them!" he said, excited for a fight.

"It's not somebody that you can find," Taen said and sat back down.

"What do you mean? We're the Titans! We can find who did this to you!" Beast Boy yelled angrily, surprised that this guy was underestimating them. "There were only a handful of people who even knew who he was, and they're dead," Taen said sadly.

"Dead? Who would wish to harm somebody in such a way?" Starfire asked, clearly confused.

While the others were asking questions, Robin's mind was going a mile a minute. 'He looks very familiar' Robin thought and drew his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful pose. "When did this happen?" he finally asked.

Taen looked up quickly. "About ten minutes ago, then I came here," he answered. There was an awkward moment of silence before he spoke again. "Could somebody possibly get me a bandage? I don't want to bleed all over your floor."

"That would be smart," Robin said and nodded.

"I will go and get some bandages for your wound," Starfire said and walked down the hall.

The group stood around, no one really moving. Taen rummaged around in his bag, arranging stuff. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both thinking about video games and TV, not to mention food. Raven was still thinking about her poetry, not sure if she could read it now. Robin was only thinking about their current situation, but Taen broke his concentration.

"I don't want to ruin anything but would it be possible for me to stay here for a bit? I don't really have a place to go," he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Robin thought for a moment about the possibilities.

"Yeah, you can stay!" Beast Boy spoke up. Robin opened his mouth but shut it quickly.

"We could clean out a storage room and you can stay in there," Cyborg suggested.

"I'm on it," Raven said and walked away.

"Here you are!" Starfire said happily. She had popped back into the room carrying some thick white bandages.

"Thanks, just leave them on the couch please," Taen said nicely. Starfire put the bandages down on the couch as Taen shifted himself around on the couch. Each Titan was staring at him. They all had many questions.

_Was that any better or what? Sorry nothing is really developing here. It's all like... suspense build up? I don't know. You'll get some answers soon enough though. R/R if you wish. As in please do it, fanfiction took all the reviews with my account those bastards! Er... they're ok I guess. Yeah..._

_Next Chapter: While Raven goes and makes up a room, Robin gets down to some questioning. Will he get the answers he wants to hear? Will he even get any answers at all?_

_Keep on readin'_

_-SinFire _


	3. New Room And New Answers

_Hello once again. I know I say R/R if you wish but I mean do it. Since fanfiction took down my account, I lost all the reviews. And everyone loves reviews. Anywho, I'm going to warn you. In the rest of the story you may notice huge influences on it from DBZ and A nightmare on elm street. Even though I didn't even think of either of those when I thought of the characters. Enjoy the next chapter, and please review more now. Oh and Taen is pronounced "Tane". Like sane but with a t. Lengthy chapter ahead, or at least the longest chapter yet._

_I do not own Teen Titans... but neither do you! Ha ha!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: New Room and New Answers

**Raven's View**

'I can not believe I am doing this for a complete stranger' Raven thought to herself. She wasn't even sure what made her volunteer. She had gone down the hall and stopped in her room to put away her poetry, then she went to the next room. Packed full of extra beds, clocks, lamps, and other room junk, Raven was levitating stuff out into the next storage room.

As Raven let her thoughts slowly drift back to Taen, she glanced at the wall clock. It read 10:47. She let out a long sigh as she thought of her missed poetry readings but let herself calm as she felt her tiredness kick in. Raven was a little worried about their new "friend". He didn't look cruel, had the appearance of a super hero, and was fairly polite. However, something was nagging at her. "I can't believe I didn't read his mind!" Raven said out loud in an angry tone. 'Later' She promised herself.

Raven finally cleared out most of the stuff but left an extra bed. Then she decided to add a dresser and a desk, just in case Taen stayed longer than expected. Staring at the job she had done, she put on a fake grin. 'That's me... Teen Titan, crime fighter, home maker?' Raven thought as she left the room to go down the hall. She entered the now packed storage room in the next corridor and started to throw stuff aside. "Where are all the clocks?!?" She asked herself impatiently. She spoke to soon. Raven quickly found a clock and walked back into the new room, placing the clock on the bedside stool.

Raven stretched and yawned as she set the clock. "Woah... 11 'o clock, time for bed," She realized. 'I really did want to read some poetry though... another time perhaps' She thought as she reentered the living room. Things had changed quite dramatically. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire had gathered around the TV and were watching "Family Guy". The green teen and half-human were both laughing every few seconds. Starfire looked confused at the random form of humor that she show displayed.

Robin and Taen were a different story. The two were sitting separate from all of the others, and both of them looked very serious. "I made your room up down the hallway. It's the one next to mine," Raven said quickly. "Thanks," Taen said, "Goodnight everyone," Raven said quietly. "Night Raven," They all replied.

Raven walked to her room and opened the door, yawning loudly as the door shut behind her. She looked at the decor of her room, admiring the darkness and feel that it seemed to give off. On her dresser she spotted the mirror that led to her mind. 'It all was pretty much in order today' She thought to herself about the emotions. Raven sat down comfortably on her bed edge and removed her cloak. Then she took off her socks and climbed under the warm covers. It was too cold not to wear her leotard, she rarely took it off for bed anyways. 'Maybe Robin can give me some answers tomorrow'. Raven quickly drifted off to sleep, unsure why Taen was on her mind so much.

**Robin's View**

"Why can't you explain it?" Robin asked. "I told you. It's very complicated and I'm not in the right state of mind to do it," Taen replied. 'I have got a bad feeling about this' Robin thought nervously. "Well sorry if you thought different but... if you're gonna stay here you'll have to explain eventually," Robin ordered. "Fine. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything that I know and if you think I shouldn't stay then I will go. You aren't going to like what I have to say," Taen said in a firm yet sad tone. "I'll be the judge of that," Robin said and smiled slightly.

Taen looked out the window as Robin stared at his friends. Beast Boy was laughing at the show. Cyborg was chuckling at Starfire, who was rolling on the floor. "Glorious! Look at the little monkey!" She said as she pointed at the "evil" monkey on screen. Robin cast a glance at her and smiled. 'I love it when she laughs'. He watched Beast Boy and Cyborg laughing and his grin grew wider. He looked back and found Taen watching him closely.

"You really care about all of them, don't you?" He asked in a carefree tone. Robin stopped for a moment. It seemed like an odd, almost personal, question. Yet Taen asked it as if he already knew the answer. "Yeah, they can be annoying at time, but I love them all." Robin felt his face grow hot as he finished the sentence. 'I just admitted to a stranger that I love someone, half of those someone's being guys'. Robin looked back up and found Taen with a pleased look on his face. "They feel the same way about you, I can tell," He said. 'Not Raven' Robin thought to himself. "Even Raven," Taen added suddenly. "How do you know?" Robin asked quizzically. "She might act like she doesn't care but the truth is she would be lost without her friends," Taen said smartly. His serious tone told Robin that he wasn't making it up.

While an awkward silence commenced, Robin once again found his brain going a mile a minute. 'Maybe he is good after all...' The Boy Wonder thought as Taen watched Family Guy with a puzzled look. "I think I will go to bed," Starfire announced as she stood up to stretch. "Me too," Robin chimed in quickly. "Tomorrow, I wanna know everything, that ok?" Robin asked Taen quickly. "Yeah. I just need to be all here, the blood loss really did me in," Taen replied. "Well g'night then..." Robin said and walked off, hearing a quiet "night" as he reached Starfire at the hall.

""I am worried Robin," Starfire said quietly. "Why is that Star?" Robin asked thoughtfully. "It is about Taen. What if he is evil? Like Slade perhaps? His arrival seems odd, almost timed," Starfire said in a worried tone. "I know it seems odd but I think he's alright," Robin told Starfire reassuringly. She smiled at this. "If you think so then it must be right!" Starfire exclaimed happily. "Goodnight Robin! I shall see you in the morning!" She said and ran off towards her room. Robin stared after her longingly. "Goodnight Star..." He said quietly and went into his room to sleep.

**Beast Boy's View**

'I am starting to feel a little bit tired' Beast Boy thought as Cyborg droned on about the new T-car he was making. 'I hate commercials' He decided as his friend continued. "It's faster than the last one, sleeker than the last one, and just plain better than the last one!" Cyborg yelled, obviously excited. "Give it a rest Cy, I'm trying to watch this," Beast Boy said in an agitated tone as Family Guy came back on.

Despite the fact that they were watching his favorite show, Beast Boy was still slightly sad. He missed Terra greatly. She had died to save everyone. It was so odd how right when he got close she decided to turn. 'This is all because of Slade' Beast Boy thought angrily. 'I would kill him if he weren't already dead'. He clenched his fists but grinned cruelly at the thought of his enemies death.

Beast Boy looked over to see Taen watching him, a sad expression on his stern face. "Don't like the show?" Beast Boy asked jokingly. "Actually it's my favorite show," Taen replied. Beast Boy wasn't sure if he was messing around or not. He decided on not. "Then why don't you laugh at all?" He asked carefully. "I haven't exactly laughed much since... the battle," Taen replied after some hesitation. Beast Boy stared at him confused. 'Battle?' "Does this involve you getting stabbed in any way, shape, or form?" He asked anxiously. Taen nodded. "That's all I'm saying," He added. Beast Boy watched as he got up and walked towards the hallway. "You'll know everything tomorrow," Taen said mysteriously. Then he walked down the hall, probably to sleep.

"He is one weird guy, and you are right," Cyborg said out of no where. Beast Boy tore himself away from his thoughts. "About what?" He asked. "Taen, he is a lot like Raven," Cyborg said. "Maybe a little nicer though," He added and smiled. "I'm goin to sleep BB, see you in the morning," Cyborg said while yawning. "Yeah, night man!" Beast Boy said. He sat there and thought for a moment. 'I don't think any of us have a good feeling about this'. He heard Cyborg's door shut in the distance and flipped off the TV. Beast Boy walked into his room quickly and laid down, not removing and of his uniform. 'I hope this turns out good' He thought before conking out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry there weren't any actual answers to Taen's mysterious ways. I promise you'll get some fairly soon. Oh, and anyone lookin for sex scenes or violence relatively soon, you're waiting in vain. Those won't appear until the second half of the story. Sorry to disappoint you. R and R please, I wish for reviews!_

_Next Chapter: Raven awakes early and has a nice talk with Taen, but is unsure of his true feelings still. The other Titans feel the same. He acts polite and controlled, but is he really?_

_Keep on reading, and please review for me. Thanks._

_-SinFire_


	4. Early Morning Encounters

_Konichiwa! Is that even spelled right? To anyone who had reviewed, thank you. I'm still extremely pissed that my story was deleted in the first place. This next chapter isn't going to be very long, but I do promise some answers soon, don't get mad if you hate what Taen has to say. Oh, and the rating will only be PG-13 until about chapter 9, where the sex scenes start._

_Once again: I do not own Teen Titans._

_-------------------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Early Morning Encounters

**Raven's View**

Raven awoke with a start. She was breathing loudly and fast, as if out of breath. "Well that was weird," She said out loud. She struggled for a moment to remember the dream. Then she had it. Raven had a dream that she was young again, and still happy. For a moment she remembered it all. "I finally have a good dream and something wakes me up!" She said angrily.

Raven looked over at her clock, her breathing still loud and her heart beating like a jackhammer. 'Wow. Six a.m. already?' She thought to herself. She switched off her alarm, not feeling very tired anymore. 'Why is it so cold?' Raven asked herself. She drew her legs up to her chest and placed her fingers around her toes. She rubbed her feet in an attempt to warm them up. "Well that's no use," She said dryly. She quickly put on her socks and laid back down, enjoying the quietness of the morning.

CREAK. Raven sat up with a jolt as someone slowly walked by her room, but in an unknown direction. She jumped up and quickly threw on her cloak, paranoid of an attack. 'Perhaps I'll go and check out the area... and make some tea' Raven thought.

She felt like she was in a good mood, despite the fact that she was nervous and extremely cold. As she walked towards the stove she noticed two things. First, the thermostat read sixty degrees. "That explains it," She said quietly. Second, a pot of tea was already on the stove. She cautiously walked towards it, mentally searching for the presence of someone... or something.

"Why are you up so early?" A voice to her left said. Raven felt her heart skip a beat and looked up. She saw the outline of Taen in the dim light of the room, sitting alone at the kitchen table. "I could ask you the same thing," Raven replied coolly. She turned up the lights dimly, so she could study his face. She sat down opposite Taen. "I don't sleep," He said. "Then I guess that bed I put is pretty useless," Raven said. "It'll come in handy."

Raven jumped slightly as the kettle went off but made it look as if she was getting up. "Allow me," Taen offered as he motioned for her to sit. She studied him closely. 'I wonder if he is up to something' She thought as he poured two cups of tea. Taen walked over to the table and placed Raven's in front of her. 'Didn't even hand it to me' She thought with a ping of anger. "Thanks," She said anyways. "You're welcome," Taen replied. Sounded like he meant it.

As they sat there in silence, drinking, Raven remembered something. 'I was supposed to read his mind earlier'. She closed her eyes and plowed into his head. It was not like most people's. The majority of people's minds were open, free to look through. Taen's mind looked to have a maze, made of brick walls. The floor was covered in thick white fog. Raven cautiously walked forward and looked around for a bit. "Ah!" She let out a small yell as large golden letters appeared before her. "You won't find much, I suggest that you leave."

Raven's eyes snapped open in surprise, her concentration lost. Taen was leaning over the table near her. "I can't keep my mind open," He said to her. "Most people don't bother to block their thoughts unless they have a good reason to," Raven said suspiciously. "You're suggesting I'm hiding something bad? You do have a good reason to I suppose, your emotions say it all, even if they are a bit jumbled," Taen said quickly. Her eyes widened at this. "Can you read minds as well?" Raven asked him. "Not quite... More like their feelings, towards anyone or anything. You are generally cold to people, not wanting to get close in fear of being hurt. But in truth, you love all of your friends, and need them to stay sane," Taen stated to her.

Raven stared at him, making sure she hear this bold statement right. As much as she didn't like to admit it, he was completely right. 'He's... good. No he's great!' She thought in an surprised manner. 'Better start blocking my own mind, don't want him to know everything'. "Impressive..." Raven said and trailed off. "I can do a lot more than that, you'll see very soon," Taen said. "I think we all would like to hear what you have to say," Raven said while only half meaning it. "It'll be confusing but I will tell you," He said.

She stood up and walked over to her seat. She slowly washed out her cup, keeping an eye on Taen the entire time. She put her cup away and walked towards the hall. "I look forward to it," Raven said dryly and shuffled back towards her room. She climbed under the covers quickly, set her alarm to nine, and fell asleep, this time dreaming about what was to come.

**Starfire's View**

Starfire yawned loudly as her clock blared loudly. She laid there for a moment, basking in the warm ray of sun that made it through her curtains. Finally she stretched her limbs and turned it off. Starfire sat up and pulled her purple top over her head, then slipped on her short skirt. "Socks, Socks, where are you?" She sang cheerfully. She found some and put them on. Then she grabbed her boots and struggled to put them on but managed to do so.

Starfire walked towards the door and opened it, the delicious smell of bacon and eggs reaching her. "Mmmmm, something smells wondrous!" She said loudly as she entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see that it was not Robin cooking, but Taen. He looked much better now, the torn uniform replaced with a tight long sleeved black shirt. The pants were gone as well, and now were black and baggy. his shoulder still held the large bandage on it.

"Good morning Starfire! Hope you're hungry," Taen said to her. "I am. This all looks very good," Starfire said as Taen loaded up a plate. "You can sit next to Robin, at the seat with the mustard," Taen said. 'He seems to know a lot more about me than I know about him' Starfire thought and became slightly worried. "Not that it is a bad thing," She added quietly and sat down next to Robin.

She dug in quickly. Cyborg was eating like a slob, food falling out of his mouth and onto his metal front. Raven was near the end of her meal and quietly observing Taen. Robin had the paper spread out and was reading it, letting out little noises at certain parts. 'Taen seems much nicer than I took him for' Starfire thought with a slight feeling of guilt. She heard a door open behind and saw Beast Boy walked into the hall soon after.

"Woah dude! Looks like you made a feast!" Beast Boy yelled happily. He sat down in between Raven and Cyborg just before his face fell. "Sorry dude, I only eat tofu usually," Beast Boy said. 'I bet Taen did not know that!' Starfire thought. Taen walked over and set a plate down. "Way ahead of you man. I made you tofu eggs with veggie sausages, and that's soy milk by your plate," Taen said.

"I'm seriously impressed!" Robin said. "Oh yeah, he made breakfast. Whoop dee do," Raven said sarcastically. 'That was a bit cruel' Starfire thought and looked over at Taen. He looked like it didn't matter. "I decided to make a good breakfast before you guys hear me out," Taen said quietly. That is ok friend, I am sure we won't think anything bad about you," Starfire said and turned to pat him on the hand. There was a flash and Taen was gone. "Where did he go?" Starfire asked. Cyborg looked up. "Who? Taen? He's right there," Cyborg said while said and pointed over at the kitchen. "Yeah Star, you're as blind as a bat!" Beast Boy said and turned into a bat.

Starfire looked away from Beast Boy and saw Taen behind the kitchen counter, a look of fear on his face. "I said don't touch me, remember?" Taen asked. "I'm sorry... I forgot," Starfire said. 'Does he dislike me? Am I not good enough to touch him?' She thought sadly to herself. "It's nothing against you Starfire, don't worry," Taen assured her.

After a lengthy meal, everyone gathered around Taen. Starfire plopped down next to Robin happily, scooching closer to him so that their legs were lightly touching. 'Time for some answers' She thought seriously for once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I thought the chapter wasn't going to be long but it didn't come out very short after all. For those of you still reading, I promised more answers than you can handle next chapter. I must warn you though, some huge Dragonball Z and A Nightmare on Elm Street ripoffs. Weird combo to rip off but keep in mind I didn't plan it this way, came to me in a dream oddly enough. Review some more? I'm lovin' it. Then again, who doesn't love reviews?_

_Next Chapter: Taen sits the Titans through a shocking Q and A session. Unsure of what to believe, the Titans all feel a little mixed up. Is he telling the truth?_

_Don't hate me for the ripoffs. Read away!_

_-SinFire_


	5. Answers At Last

_Hallo! Well. That isn't bad at all now is it. Unless you hate this story and for some reason continue to read it. In the last chapter Raven had the ability to read minds. I know she can't really read minds in the show without some contact. But hey, it's better when she can so I gave her the ability to. This chapter is going to answer a lot about Taen and why he sought out the Teen Titans. Review some more, they're like crack to me. For the last time, there are a lot of rip off things about Taen and the other character he describes. Don't freak out about it, you probably won't like it at all but I don't care. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks to one reviewer, Darkxeno, I have something to say. I think it is pretty obvious why someone "waltzed" up to the elevator. I don't know what you thought couldn't happen on the show. As to my stories being crappy, why do you keep reading it then? At least I have a story written Mr. anonymous reviewer. But to the monotonous comment, I kind of see what you mean. My suggestion to you- Don't read it or read and give some constructive criticism. I hate people that don't at least give tips._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5: Answers at Last

**All Titans Views**

The Titans took to the couch, Cyborg settling himself in between Beast Boy and Robin. Starfire sat on the right edge, unusually close to Robin. Raven sat on the left, spaced out from Beast Boy, looking bored and anxious at the same time.

"Get on with it," Raven said dryly. 'Time to find out what he is hiding' She thought. "I can tell you're all very... excited to hear what I have to say. You may be helpful, you may hate me. I'll understand no matter what," Taen said as he paced the room. "Robin, you thought you recognized me, right?" He asked suddenly. 'What?' Robin thought, drawing a blank. "Oh yeah, I thought I did," He said after a moment's stupidity. "Well I think I know why," Taen said. Cyborg sat there, slightly agitated. 'This guy is way too nervous'.

Taen was still pacing the room, as if unsure of what to say. "Like I said, I'm a hero, but that doesn't mean you've seen or heard of me before. But... Have you guy's ever heard of the Supergroup?" He asked slowly. Robin lit up. "Wow! You're one of the Supergroup? I've heard of them! Why aren't you with them right now?" Beast Boy asked while going from excited to confused. Robin spoke up before Taen could answer. "You're one of the five heroes who protect Praysair City," He said. Starfire, thinking of more new friends, quickly asked, "Will the rest of the group of superness be joining us?" Taen, who had been blushing slightly, frowned suddenly.

"Apparently, the news didn't travel this far," He said. "What do you mean?" Cyborg asked. "Well you see, there was a slight... occurrence that happened six months ago," Taen answered. 'Just spit it out!' Raven thought. She was growing bored. "Ok... Here it goes. You guys have Slade as your villain correct?" Taen asked. "Not anymore!" Beast Boy yelled while grinning. Once again, Taen looked disheartened. "Well in Praysair, we had Magmus," He said. "How did he change?" Raven asked impatiently. "Magmus had the ability to harden into rock. He could launch bits of himself at you and when he was hurt, his wounds healed quickly with a burning hot liquid, which we found out was pure lava. This made him nearly impossible to kill and he was more than a match for the Supergroup," Taen said.

He paused once again, taking time to pace some more. "Six months ago, Magmus attacked us at out tower. There was a huge battle. He managed to hurt us all to a point where only I and Abrasion could go on fighting. He knocked me down and launched himself as Abrasion. However, Magmus did not hit him," Taen said. "What'd he do then?" Beast Boy asked. "He injected him with something. I quickly got up to help but Magmus was gone, and we weren't sure why he didn't kill us then and there. We had no idea what happened!" Taen angrily yelled.

"This may not seem relevant but it is. You may not know my groups powers. Abrasion had several. The ability to heal others and himself was one. He could also walk through walls. The two most unique powers he had were the ability to siphon power, which is give someone a portion of his own power. This way we could all heal ourselves but it took his energy as well. Abrasion also had the power to control dreams, create his own world where he had complete control," Taen told them. "What about the rest of your group?" Starfire asked curiously. "There was Infernus, who would create fire and control it. Phantom, who had the power to freeze people in place and sometimes control minds. Then there was out leader Snake. He mastered martial arts, but his power was venom. His bite was deadly and his spit was acid. His skin could harden, and make himself resistant to damage," Taen finished out of breath.

"What about you?" Robin asked. "I'll show you later," Taen said simply and continued. "So Abrasion laid his hands on each of us and healed us in turn. Everything seemed fine. Magmus disappeared and we wouldn't see again," Taen said. "Is this going somewhere?" Raven asked. Taen smiled for the first time. "This is definitely going somewhere," He said. 'Right...' She thought and sighed out loud.

"The next month passed by as normal. We fought crime, saw family and friends, the usual. But then it happened". They watched as his face grew dark for the first time. "What happened Taen?" Starfire asked quietly. "We were having a great night. Food, fun, movies. We finally fell asleep, exhausted from the night. I dreamed that the five of us were in another world, and fighting a creature. A battle took place that ended with Snake getting torn to pieces. I woke up hurting," Taen said. "What was wrong?" Robin asked. "We all started to talk about the dream at once and, upon realizing we all had the same one, looked at Abrasion for the answers. He denied doing so and we turned to Snake. I pulled back the blanked and there it was," Taen said, his voice shaking. "What was it?" Beast Boy asked, slightly afraid to hear. "Snake, just as he was in the dream, torn to pieces," Taen said sadly and turned away.

A chorus of "WHAT!?!" rang out through the room. "What happened to him?" Robin asked. "We weren't sure at first, we thought Magmus somehow did it but why spare the rest of us?" Taen questioned. He paced back and forth, then picked up his bag. "We found out soon after, when we all had the same dream again," He said. "What was it?" Cyborg asked. "We all saw him again. The creature told us what he was. A virus in a way. It's what Magmus injected Abrasion with. It was highly contagious, getting transported through the skin. Abrasion healed us in turn, touching our skin. He was formed from the energies of my friends, and this normally would have created a warrior of good. But it didn't work that way," Taen said.

The Titans watched in suspense as Taen clenched his fists open and shut. "What else was in this creature you speak of?" Starfire asked. "Two villains. Magmus gave his own energy of course but he gained another's. A drone was sent to collect it," Taen said and looked at Robin. "Slade," Robin grunted. "Yes. Slade never does remove his mask but when he made you, as his apprentice, you broke his mask. The drone absorbed the energy that it needed and went back to Magmus with it," Taen continued. "Sinister, Dream Master, was born," Taen said.

"He had all of our abilities and more. He can only get you when asleep, or when near sleeping. That's how I got stabbed, he clawed me when I dozed off for a second. When he isn't killing he roams the world, watching you. He's probably here right now, watching us all. He can only hurt those infected. I am the only infected one left," Taen said with some regret in his voice. "You mean he killed everyone that you've touched in the last six months?" Cyborg asked, horrified. Taen nodded. "Sinister killed Infernus next, using his own powers. He destroyed his family first. Then burned him alive. Then he killed Phantom. Made him kill himself by controlling his mind. Things got better after though," Taen said and gave a weak grin.

"Abrasion and I stopped sleeping. If one drifted off the other woke him up. Abrasion can pull anyone into a dream, and he can also push that pulled person out. Came in handy sometimes. We trained non-stop. After several vigorous months, we were ready. Abrasion fell asleep and pulled me in. Sinister separated us quickly and fought Abrasion. We had become very powerful though and Abrasion began to win but Sinister had a surprise," Taen said. "He wasn't at full power," Raven finally spoke up, not even sure if she believed Taen.

Taen nodded sadly. "He began to beat Abrasion near death, but I intervened. Abrasion quickly healed and joined the battle. We were starting to win! But it was not meant to be," He said quietly. "What went wrong?" Robin asked. "He separated us again, this time going for me," Taen said and lifted his shirt on the arms. Cloth covered his lower arms and he removed it. The Titans stared at it. "Did he do that to you?" Starfire asked. Taen nodded. His forearms were covered in long red scratches, criss-crossing all over. "His claws are very deadly, they can almost slice through anything. Abrasion arrived to save me. Sinister wouldn't allow this to go on forever, and he had to kill one of us. Abrasion managed to push me out of the dream as Sinister brought forth an attack. I found his body in his room, crushed by the roof. This was a mere month ago and I have more bad news for you," Taen said.

The titans were shocked to hear this. What could be even more bad? Robin has a feeling though. "What is it?" He asked. "Two weeks ago you had a battle with Terra. She died to save you and destroy Slade. But he isn't dead," Taen said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "What?" Beast Boy yelled. "He is not alive, it is not possible!" Starfire exclaimed. "But it is. I was meditating, I saw the whole thing myself. Out of body of course," Taen said. Raven looked up at meditating. 'Copy cat' She thought. "Magmus was there, and I don't know why. I had been tracking him, and it led me here. He can withstand any heat, and rescued Slade from death. The two of them ran off somewhere and I have not been able to find them since," Taen said. He let out a long sigh and leaned against the window.

"The point is that Slade and Magmus are alive. Sinister is with me, and I've come here for help. I need assistance to defeat him," Taen said. He stared them down, as if daring them to call him insane. "I see you all are not sure whether to trust me or not, I'll be going now," Taen said, hurt in his eyes. He fled to the elevators and was out of the tower before anyone could stop him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally. That seemed to take a while. Hate me yet? The villain thing is a little crazy in my opinion, and I'm the writer. About Slade though. Some of you may have read TT's season three episode list. One says something about Robin seeing Slade alive. So I guess this is an alternate universe story or something, though just slightly. Just deal with it please. Sex and violence coming soon, so say bye bye to PG-13 in a bit. Oh and the ages for the Titans goes- Robin, Raven, Starfire are 18. Cyborg 19. Beast Boy 17. Taen is also 18. I accelerated the ages from the show a bit._

_Next Chapter: The Titans discuss what Taen has told them, but take a break for the mall where Raven finds him hiding. She decides to talk with him alone. Can he really be trusted or does he have a plan for the Titans?_

_Please keep reading and reviewing._

_-SinFire_


	6. From The Tower To The Mall

_Hi. Thanks for the reviews, that's always nice. About them letting Taen into their home to sleep. One, they let him in because he didn't seem hostile. Two, the Titans are all heroes, they see a guy with what looks like a costume on and he's bleeding badly. Would you just kick him out? Didn't think so. Enough of this, read on!_

_I don't own Teen Titans._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-_-------------------

Chapter 6: From the Tower to the Mall

**Cyborg's View**

Cyborg stood there, confused to how Taen knew he thought he was insane. "Did anybody believe a word of that?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone turned to Raven, expecting her to tell them an answer. "Was he lying or not Rae?" Cyborg asked. Her face became odd. "He blocks his mind, I can't find a thing," She said slowly. "That doesn't seem good," Robin said skeptically. "Are we so quick to pass judgment on our friend?" Starfire asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Cyborg, go check if any of this checks out," Robin ordered. Cyborg nodded and walked off to his room quickly.

'Make the robot do all the computer work' He thought. Not that he really minded, it was good to actually do some work for once. The last couple weeks had been uneventful. Cyborg sat down at his computer, and looked up stuff about the Supergroup. Cyborg felt his eyes widen as he read some of it, then downloaded the information quickly, pleased that he found something this good.

He exited his room and walked down the hall, hearing something that sounded like an argument. "We shouldn't trust him! Remember what happened the last time we did that?!" Raven was yelling. "Don't start on Terra! She saved us in the end!" Beast Boy shot back. "Hey when y'all done yelling, I got some good stuff on Taen!" Cyborg said loudly. "Talk to us Cyborg," Robin said before anyone could continue yelling.

Cyborg searched his memory for what he needed and began. "Most of what Taen checks out. Magmus's disappearance, the Supergroup dying off, pretty much everything," He said. "Then what is the problem Cyborg?" Starfire asked. "He neglected to tell us that he was the one accused of the murders. Snake's death must have caused something because the entire group stopped going out of the tower, except Taen. He wouldn't tell the people anything, so they accused him. The last article is about his disappearance. He might not be here for help, he might be here to hide," Cyborg finished dramatically.

"But do we believe it?" Robin asked the group. "There's only one way to be sure," Raven said, her back to the Titans. "How is that?" Starfire asked. "He'd have to touch us," Beast Boy spoke up. They stared at him, shocked at this burst of smartness. "You're right, but if what he says is true, we could all be in a lot of danger," Robin confirmed. "Before we do anything, I want to find out why he's blocking his mind," Raven said. Cyborg noticed the bag suddenly. "What'd he bring in that bag?" He asked, pointing to the bag on the floor. Beast Boy picked it up. "I do not think we should intrude on our friend's privacy," Starfire said.

The Titans had an awkward sort of silence, not sure of what to say. "He could be dangerous. I couldn't find a single article about his abilities," Cyborg warned them while staring out the window. 'Where could he have gone...?' Cyborg wondered. "Probably just for a walk," Raven said. "Did I say that out loud?" Cyborg laughed. "I think we need some time to relax, is anyone up for the mall?" Robin asked. There was an excited murmur at this, even Raven seemed mildly happy about getting out of the tower. They all definitely needed this.

**All Titans Views**

"I'm heading to the arcade!" Beast Boy said. "I think I'll tag along with you BB," Cyborg said and hurried after his friend. 'Some good old video games will get us into a better mood' Beast Boy thought happily as he headed towards the Jurassic Park. Cyborg popped up next to him a minute later, with oodles of tokens in his hands. "Twenty each and that's just the start!" Cyborg exclaimed in Beast Boy's ear as he shoved the tokens into his hands.

Raven decided to go off to Hot Topic. It was a store that had some... darker themes to it. Though she couldn't say she liked the people, she was really just looking to be alone. It was definitely not a store any of the other Titans drifted off to. 'I knew to figure out what Taen is up to' Raven thought. Though she said they shouldn't trust him, she was almost positive that he was good. She took a seat outside of the store, and began to think to herself.

A floor above Raven, Robin and Starfire were talking. 'She is so cute...' Robin thought as Starfire happily went on about clothes. "I want a pink outfit, and a blue outfit, and a green outfit, and maybe a little bit of red!" She said, clearly thrilled about the idea of having more clothes. "I think I could go for some more clothes too, maybe some casual ones," Robin said, wanting to keep the conversation going. 'He is so cute!' Starfire thought. She smiled and grabbed his had. "Huh?" He asked as he stared at their hands grasped tightly together. "A gourmet pretzel store! We must attend!" Starfire said joyously and literally swept Robin off his feet as she dragged him over.

After several minutes of careful choosing, the two each got one large pretzel. Starfire's was covered in chocolate and mustard. Robin decided to go on something a little more sane, and went with plain old salt. "A glorious venue for eating, we must come here again Robin," Starfire said. "Anytime you want Star," He replied sincerely. "That is my leg Robin," Starfire said naively. Robin blushed and moved his leg away from hers. He honestly thought that it was the table post. "Sorry," He muttered. "That is ok!" Starfire said as she finished her pretzel.

Robin brushed off his embarrassment and silently wondered where Taen was at the moment. He hated to admit it, but he thought he might be at the tower, perhaps forming a trap. Robin shook the thought out of his head as Starfire took hold of his hand once again, causing all thoughts of Taen to be erased from his mind.

**Raven's View**

'I haven't seen any of the others' Raven noticed. "But that's a good thing," She said out loud and gave a half grin. 'Who are you? What are you? Are you with or against us?' Raven's thoughts raced around Taen. 'I'm turning into Robin' She thought, remembering her leader's obsession with Slade. 'He can not be alive' Raven thought angrily. "He has to be lying," Raven said emotionally. A potted plant behind her shattered. 'Gotta calm down, think I'll look at some clothes' Raven thought as a child started to cry.

She walked through Hot Topic slowly, admiring some of the music choices. She reached the back of the store, which was half care bear's, half leather shop. "Did you find me on purpose, or was this a usual escapade?" A voice said in her ear. Raven turned slowly to see Taen, looking thoroughly depressed. He was no longer just wearing his casual clothes, he had on a black cloak. 'Where did he get that?' She asked herself.

"You and me really are way too much alike, you know that?" Raven said. "Maybe that means something," Taen replied. 'Was that a hint?' She asked herself, confused. "What's in the bag?" Raven asked, eying a black bag in Taen's hand. "Leather, I need a new costume," Taen answered after a moments hesitation. "You've started to block you mind," Taen said. He sounded slightly impressed. 'Doesn't he ever stop searching?' Raven asked herself. "I told the others to do it as well," She stated without a hint of awkwardness.

Taen put some more leather in the bag and let out a long deep breath. "I'm going back to the tower... and I want you to come with me," He said nervously. Raven unintentionally stepped back at this. "Why is that?" Raven asked, still shocked. "You're the only one who would understand me, and you can read minds," Taen said while avoiding Raven's eyes. "So are you saying that you'll let me read your mind?" She asked. 'This is too good to be true' She said inside of her head. "I'll explain everything at the tower," Taen said. "I've got to tell the others first," Raven said. "Robin and Starfire are right above us, you can tell them," Taen said.

'How does he do that?' Raven asked herself as she slowly floated up to the top floor. She quickly found Starfire and Robin window shopping, although Robin wasn't paying much attention to the clothes. "This one? Or maybe this one? Perhaps red is not my color. Oh! What do you think Robin?" Starfire was firing questions off by the second. He snapped out of his small trance. "Uh-". "I'm going back to the tower," Raven said quickly. She turned to walk away. "Raven..." Robin said quietly. She turned back. "Yes?" "Watch out for Taen," Robin said. "I will," she replied and walked off to join Taen.

'I am well aware that this very well might be a trap' Raven thought cautiously. Taen was standing outside of Hot Topic with the bag of leather. "We took the T-car here so I guess we'll be walking for a bit," She said as they exited the mall. "Nonsense, I'll get us there," Taen said. He grabbed onto Raven's clothed shoulder and stared at Titans Tower. "We can talk in my room, I know you dislike people in yours," He said. Then it happened. Raven felt as if she were weightless, the area around them turning into a mess of blurs and colors. The next thing she knew they were in an all black room.

"What do you think?" Taen asked her. "How did we get here?" Raven asked, mildly startled. They were in his room, it had been painted all black but it was still the same room. "One of my powers," Taen answered. "You can teleport!" Raven said surprised. "Yeah, just one of my abilities," Taen said and grinned. He pulled down his cloak's hood. 'Looks embarrassed' She noticed. "I'm going to tell you everything, or rather, my mind will," Taen said. Raven felt his defenses go down, and could now feel the presence of a mind with a lot on it. "Here it goes..." She said out loud. She closed her eyes and went into a world like never before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My chapters all seem to be coming to the same length now. Is this getting any good? Was it already good? There characters are gonna be hookin' up with one another pretty soon, I promise. This story is probably going to be 18 chapters long, not exactly sure though. updates are gonna slow down from Tuesday on, school sucks. But I won't stop updating. R/R please._

_Next Chapter: The rest of the Titans get an urgent call from Raven. They all rush over, fearing the worst. What exactly has happened back at the tower?_

_Keep it up!_

_-SinFire_


	7. A Skill Demonstration

_Ahoy. I'm glad the reviews all of a sudden piled in. HPlover49, thank you for the corrections, I noticed them before. Thought I fixed them too. Oh well. This chapter will finally answer the question about Taen. Is he good or evil? I don't know what most of you think he is, but I promise that you shall see in this chapter. I slightly thought a part of the summary might give that away but what do I know? As for the part about ending like A Nightmare On Elm street, not a chance. I was merely taking Krueger's power description for Sinister. Special mention to other heroes in this. Enjoy, this is a long chapter, or it should be._

_I do not own Teen Titans... and that's a good thing._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7: A Skill Demonstration

**Beast Boy's View**

"Get Pyro, Cy! PYRO!" Beast Boy yelled. The two friends were busy playing the X-men arcade game. They were the best of the best, the elite. "It's not my fault Nightcrawler is sucks so much," Cyborg said. "I bet he could kick your ass in a fight... Ah! You got me killed!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. 'Hunk of metal can't do anything right' He thought and laughed. Cyborg had just been torched on screen. "Bah," Was all Cyborg had to say.

The two walked away from the lost game, joking about. "You'd think you would do good at games, being a machine and all," Beast Boy joked. "Aight, Aight, I screwed up but, hey, I outlasted you!" Cyborg yelled and laughed. Beast Boy responded by turning into a bear and attacking Cyborg. "Hey man! Not in here, c'mon now!" Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy's claw swipe missed him. "Aw fine. If you hadn't saved my ass in Jurassic Park..." Beast Boy said as he turned back into a human. "Then we're even. Lets go get some food," Cyborg suggested. "Yeah... I'm starving," Beast Boy said.

The green changeling led the way to the food court, eying the many counters for food. "I say we eat some Subway!" Beast Boy said. "Naw man, Sbarro's!" Cyborg yelled. "How about we just split up," Beast Boy said. "Fine. See ya in a few," Cyborg said and walked towards the Italian pizza place.

Beast Boy walked over to a short line, but you wouldn't think it was short. He had to wait nearly twenty minutes for the whole three people ahead of him. Finally he got his own. a veggie sub with Italian dressing on it. "My favorite!" He said happily as he sat down across from Cyborg, who was already munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza. "You don't know what you're missing," Cyborg said as he ate the fattening food. 'Well you haven't been any animals that you eat now have you Cy?' Beast Boy though and smiled. "What's with you?" Cyborg asked his friend. "Nothing. Just in a better mood than usual," He answered and continued to eat.

The two sat in silence for a moment, loud chewing, and slurping being the only noises. "Hey Star," Beast Boy said with a mouthful of vegetables. Starfire had plopped down next to Cyborg, a rather large smile on her face. "Robin and I have just eaten some more pretzels, would you like to go shopping with us after you eat?" She asked the two of them. "I don't think so Star, we're gamin after this," Cyborg told her. He took a large sip of soda and burped. BURP! Starfire let out an even louder one. "I give that a ten!" Beast Boy said. "I am sorry," Starfire said in an embarrassed tone. "Cyborg should be the one sorry, he got beaten by a girl!" Beast Boy joked.

As the laughing died down, Robin walked up from behind Cyborg. "Raven went back to the tower so don't bother looking for her," He said. "Why'd she go?" Beast Boy asked. "No idea," Robin answered. Starfire got up and Robin held out his arm, which the alien girl happily took, walking away with Robin. "When do you think those two will hook up?" Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "You mean Bird Boy and Starfire? Never if Robin doesn't make a move," Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy's thoughts trailed over to Raven, whom he had a small crush on. 'If she was just a little nicer she could have as many guys all over her as Starfire does' He thought of the beautiful goth. "Hey Cy, you go ahead to the games, I'm not in the mood," Beast Boy said to the now shocked Cyborg. "Whatever you say BB, whatever you say..." Cyborg muttered as he went off smiling. Beast Boy wanted to rest, he was exhausted.

**Robin's View**

As far as Robin was concerned, he was having a great night. Despite everything that had happened, he was with Starfire and that was what mattered most. The Titans had been there nearly all day, and the sun was setting at that moment. He decided to go outside and watch it. 'Maybe I should just ask her right now..." Robin thought. 'No no... don't wanna ruin the mood' He decided.

"Robin? Are you listening? Is everything alright?" Starfire asked. Robin looked over at Starfire, who had a concerned look on her face. He smiled at her and said, "Yeah Star. I'm with you, how can anything be wrong?" Starfire looked at him and smiled back. "I am happy to be with you as well," She said in her dreamy voice.

They were sitting outside of the food court, on a bench overlooking a hill. "I am tired Robin, our new friends arrival kept me up later than usual," She said. She yawned and leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. 'Now I have to do something' Robin thought anxiously. He absentmindedly caressed her hair and yawned as well. "I'm actually tired too, maybe we should head back," Robin said and glanced at the time. '9:30! We've been here for almost ten hours!' He thought surprised. "That's what happens when you're with someone you're in love with," Robin said aloud. "What was that Robbie?" Starfire said in an exhausted voice. 'She doesn't even know what she is saying' Robin thought sadly. Still... it felt good to hear it. He leaned over her. 'Here goes nothing' He thought nervously. He went to tell Starfire his feelings when...

"Robin!?!" He jumped at the sound of his communicator. Robin quickly recognized Raven's dry voice. "Yes Raven?" He asked impatiently. "I think you need to get back to the tower," She said. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's excited' Robin thought and grinned. "On our way," He said. Robin looked down at the tired form of Starfire snuggling against him. 'Another time, my love'. Then he went off to get Beast Boy and Cyborg.

**All Titans Views**

The elevator doors opened and the Titans scanned the room. Raven was standing in the middle of it, looking flustered. "What did you drag us away from the mall for?" Cyborg asked. 'I was ready to leave' Beast Boy thought as he watched Cyborg. "It's about Taen," Raven said. Her hair was messed up and she looked extremely aware, her eyes darting all over the place.

"Did he come back here?" robin asked. "I cam here with him, it's why I left the mall," She answered. Her voice had actual enthusiasm to it. Raven smiled widely. "He let me inside of his mind. I've never been inside one so complicated, it wasn't what I thought it would be," She said. "Is that why you're acting like a crack addict?" Beast Boy asked. Raven chuckled slightly. 'She laughed at a joke?' Every Titans mind seemed to say. She read their thoughts. "I'm in a much more free mood than usual," She said.

"Where is Taen?" Starfire asked. "He made himself a new costume. The old one was worn out from battle's," Raven replied. As if on cue, Taen entered the living room wearing a smile. "What is with you man?" Cyborg asked at Taen's looks. He was much different than before. His costume was now comprised as black leather and cloth. Much like before, he wore a tight leather shirt, though it was now black. His pants were also the same color and still leather. There was a light black cloth wrapped around his forearms and calves. Taen was now sporting leather gloves. His shoes were dark black tennis shoes. He had a dark blue bandanna wrapped around his head. A belt was on. It was black and had a silver center with a black skull portrayed on it. There was a small black pouch tied to his belt. To top the odd appearance off, he had a black sword case on the belt which held... a sword.

"I haven't opened my mind for a while, let's just say I feel good. I think my emotions rubbed off on Raven a bit," Taen said and laughed. Raven glared at him but still gave a weak grin. 'I've never seen her act like this' Beast Boy thought. He spoke too soon. Raven quickly became solemn. "I do have some bad news," She said. Robin already knew. "There is good and bad news. Taen was telling the truth. This is of course good and bad. good because he isn't trying to kill us bad because well... someone is out to get him and probably us," Raven told them.

Taen stepped forward. "Sinister merely has to kill all of the infected people to be freed into our world. It is a detail I passed over and it is the only reason I'm still here," He said. "Slade is also somehow involved, and probably Magmus. Since I'm here, I have no doubt that Sinister has informed Magmus of this and he, in turn, probably told Slade. Both Magmus and Slade will be extremely powerful with Sinister on their side, his ability to siphon power lasting a lifetime. Slade will have all of Sinister's powers until the Dream Master or Magmus sees fit," Taen said.

The Titans looked around at one another. It was not looking good. "Do we have any chance of defeating him?" Starfire asked. "Any of them?" Beast Boy added. Taen perked up. "That's the good news. You are all very powerful, more powerful than my own team ever was. this gives us a larger edge. Sinister won't be used to your powers. However, only intense training will enable us to take him down. But, if you do not wish to join me in battle, I will understand," Taen said.

He stopped and stared at them all. "I've already decided to join him," Raven said. Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled. "I'm in," He said. Cyborg looked surprised at his best friend's quick actions. "Yeah! Let's take this biatch down!" He yelled. "I will join you as well, friends," Starfire said. They all looked at Robin, who had been silent. He felt odd, almost scared for once. He felt Starfire's hand grasp his lightly. "We will watch over you," She said. Robin looked up into her pretty green eyes and felt his fear wash away. "Let's do this," He said determined. Taen put his hand out. Raven grasped it. Beast Boy grabbed hers and Cyborg followed. Starfire guided Robin's and her hand to the top of the pile. "Let's move," Robin said and turned away.

**Starfire's View**

The Titans were heading for the halls when Taen stopped them. "First things first," He said. "You may want to see these powers," Raven said. "Oh yes! I am sure they will be fantastic!" 'I hope they are terrific' She thought. "Now I have several powers so watch closely," Taen said. "This one shouldn't be new," He said before floating a few feet into the air. "You can fly?" Cyborg said stupidly. "See any wires Cy?" Beast Boy joked. Cyborg blushed. "Good point," He said.

"What else can you do Taen?" Robin asked, anxious to see more. "Well you already know about my ability to feel emotions so... this one I think you'll like," Taen said before disappearing. "Where did he go?" Starfire asked confused. "Back here," A voice behind them said. As soon as they looked at Taen behind the counter, he was back above them. Then he grabbed Beast Boy and moved outside. "Ah!" The green teen yelled before turning into an eagle to stay afloat. Taen grabbed him and went back inside. "Oh wow! You can teleport!" Cyborg said excited. Taen was grinning all the while.

"Can you do more?" Starfire asked eagerly. "You bet he can," Raven said. "I'm naturally faster and stronger than normal people but that's not my best power. you, Starfire, should be familiar with it in a way," Taen said. The Titans stared, confused, until his hands glowed bright blue. "I can manipulate my energy and turn it into blasts and beams. Energy balls, beams, columns of all shapes and sizes. If I gather enough energy, I can decimate cities. Just be glad I'm on your side," Taen said with a wink.

He suddenly looked worried as he lowered himself to the ground. 'That was impressive indeed' Starfire thought. "Even with all of that you couldn't defeat Sinister?" Robin asked, surprised. "He has all of my powers and more. He is the ultimate warrior," Taen answered darkly. "I suggest we begin training, I will draw up schedules. Just don't touch my skin. I don't want any of you infected until we're ready," Taen said to them all.

He moved to his bag and picked it up, stepping into the hall and into his room without a word. "Are we really going through with this?" Starfire asked Robin. "We can't let Sinister get into the world. We have to stop him... and Slade," Robin said. She watched as his fists clenched. "We'll get 'em both Robin, don't worry," Cyborg said. Starfire saw Beast Boy's face fall at the mention of Slade. 'I hope he is ok as well' She thought sympathetically. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day," Robin said and stalked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There, you got some answers. Satisfied? Probably not. It's late where I am but I'm trying to keep up two updates a day. I gotta watch the Matrix: Revolutions after this too. Damn I'm tired. Sorry if Raven was a bit out of character. Taen loosened her up a bit. Keep on reviewing, I'm enjoying them._

_Next Chapter: The Titans enjoy some hard training with their usual relaxation. Friendships are becoming stronger and the Titans are growing closer. Will something finally develop between Starfire and Robin? And what about Raven? She has a new feeling she definitely isn't used to._

_Read me!_

_-SinFire_


	8. Getting Close

_Hey. Reviews slowing down. Of course I did update late last night. Thanks for any reviews at all, to everyone. This chapter skips ahead a couple of weeks, to a point where everyone had gotten closer to Taen and each other. To warn you ahead of time, this is the last PG-13 chapter. When I update it next it's going to be rated R. Sorry to anyone who wanted Taen evil. My story goes into three parts. and that's about it. First- Suspense/Build-up : Second- Relationships/Sex : Third- Action/Fighting : So Enjoy!_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------

Chapter 8: Getting Close

**Cyborg's View**

Looking back over the past two weeks, Cyborg would have to say he was having some of the most fun in his life. The training was hard, extremely hard. 'That's just the way I like it' Cyborg thought and laughed. They all took turns trying to hit Taen and then dodging his own attacks. Then he split everyone up, and everyone sparred. Taen himself fought Robin, who actually managed to land a good hit. He had never done so much weight lifting in his life, and he never would have been able to do this before, when he had his limit. 'Thank you Atlas' He thought.

"Pass me that wrench man," Cyborg said to Taen, who was helping him make the new T-car. "Here ya go," Taen said as he tossed the wrench over to Cyborg. He caught it and tightened something in the T-car. The two went into silence for a moment until Taen decided to speak up. "I think in another couple of weeks we should be ready". 'So soon' His mind said. "Hell man. No offense on your judgment, but you said that you trained for months and couldn't take him." Cyborg said. "None taken. Just to tell you, you guys probably won't be doing most of the fighting. Sinister is probably going to go for me the most," Taen told him. "If you think we aren't going to help you as much as we want, you're crazy. I owe you one for helping me with this car. She's my baby," Cyborg said and patted the car lightly.

Taen gave him a blank look for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You really need to get a girl or something," He said as he calmed down. 'Yeah...' Cyborg thought. "I don't see you with one neither, or is that my imagination?" He shot back. Taen did not laugh, but seemed to grow sad. "He killed the only girl I cared about," Taen said as he sat down in a metal chair slowly. 'Stupid! You should've known that!' Cyborg scolded himself. "It's not your fault, I haven't even mentioned her," Taen said. "Go ahead," Cyborg said and sat back. "Nah. Let's just put on the finishing touches, shall we?" Taen said and smiled. Looked forced but Cyborg kept on working, feeling a little glum.

Taen had become one of the nicest people that he knew. Cyborg wished to keep him nice. After working on the car a little longer, the two of them moved into the living room. "Yo Robin! BB! You up for some SSBM?" Cyborg yelled out. "Sure," Were the casual responses. Cyborg sat down in between Beast Boy and Robin quickly. Taen sat next to Beast Boy on the edge. 'Taen is so dead this time' Cyborg thought as the match was starting.

**Beast Boy's View**

As it seemed to be with everyone else, Beast Boy thought the past couple weeks had been a blast. Even though Taen kept saying, "this is a battle we may not all come back from", no one let that get them down. For once in his life, Beast Boy managed to not crack a joke at everything that happened. He fought seriously, like he really meant it. The knowledge that Slade, the man who took Terra from him, was alive, was driving Beast Boy into an anger frenzy. He vowed to be ready for Slade's return.

He had his fun times too. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Even Raven tended to be smiling once in a while, and her sarcasm had dropped a lot. Unless it was towards Beast Boy himself of course. Apart from being a great fighter, it was found that Taen was superb at playing video games. his forte happened to be "Super Smash Brothers Melee" or "SSBM". Even though Beast Boy hated losing, it was always great to see Cyborg and Robin go down with him.

"Go for Cyborg," A voice to his left whispered. Taen was whispering the plan. Beast Boy glanced down the couch, where Robin sat on the far right. Raven and Starfire were on the very end, talking and glancing down at them. Raven's sudden change of attitude was odd but Beast Boy had a feeling that a certain something had done it... or someone. He grinned a little bit. "Everyone ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded and Beast Boy hit start. Taen was Samus, Robin was Fox, Cyborg was Captain Falcon, and Beast Boy was well... Donkey Kong. As Beast Boy hit the a button on "Hyrule", Cyborg gave him a wink. The back stab was on.

The battle had begun. No one really losing more than another in this one life battle to the death. After taking a hard hit from Cyborg, Beast Boy managed to see a bored looking Raven and an extremely happy Starfire watching the match. "Go Robin!" She yelled. Beast Boy ignored the lack of yells for him and went back to the battle. It was starting to come down to it. Cyborg gave him the nod as Taen jumped into the air. Beast Boy jumped up for the back stab. "Nice try," Taen said to Beast Boy. "Huh?" He said blankly. Instead of attacking Cyborg, Taen shot out Samus's leg back wards, nailing Donkey Kong in the face and sending him high into the air and into the back round. "NO!" Beast Boy yelled. "Player one eliminated," The voice said.

After a moment of shock, Beast Boy grinned. "How'd you know?" He asked. "I have exceptionally good hearing," Taen said and winked. The battle continued, Beast Boy cheering on a now winning Robin. The three living enemies met in the middle of the level, with Taen stuck in between the other two. "Now Cyborg!" Robin yelled. Cyborg did a falcon kick just as Robin did a roundhouse. Taen dodged downward, causing the other two warriors to collide. The Boy Wonder's kick was stronger, and as a result, Cyborg flew off the edge and exploded. "Player three eliminated," The voice spoke up again. "ROBIN!" An angry Cyborg yelled. "Sorry," Robin mumbled apologetically.

In video games, Robin and Taen's battle was amazing. The two seemed to go hit for hit, dodge for dodge. Taen managed to get off a large punch, causing Robin to go flying across the level, fox landing near the edge. He got up quickly and charged at Taen's character. Samus took off as well, the two heading towards the middle of the level. Just as they reached it, Robin and Taen made their fighters jump into the air, both delivering their most powerful kicks to each other at the same time. The two flew towards the edge and... BOOM! "Player 4 eliminated!" The voice said for the last time. "Oh c'mon!" Robin yelled in shock. Taen jumped up. "Good match," He said as he shook Robin's hand. Beast Boy laughed along with Cyborg for no apparent reason. His anger at Slade forgotten for the moment.

**Starfire's View**

Starfire clapped as Taen celebrated his victory. "Glorious! What a terrific battle!" She yelled out. "Uh... yay?" Raven said. Taen high fived a waiting Beast. "Even though you betrayed me..." He said. 'He has not looked this happy since his arrival' Starfire thought. "Wondrous job Taen!" She exclaimed and gave him a hug, careful not to touch his skin. He returned it gladly. Starfire looked over and saw robin watching her. What was that look on his face? Jealousy? She shook off the thought.

As Taen released her, he moved down the line and gave Raven a hug. Starfire expected an outburst but was rather shocked. Even under her hood, Starfire could see a light blush. "Thanks... I guess," Raven muttered and walked off. 'Maybe that's who...' Starfire trailed off in her thoughts. Oddly enough, Raven and her had been talking about boys, or she had been. Raven mostly listened. She knew all too well that Starfire had a thing for Robin, but refused to say anything about a guy that she liked. "If me and Robin get together maybe you and Beast Boy-" "Too immature," Raven cut her off. "Then Cyborg?" She had suggested. "Not my type," Raven said. "What about Taen?" Starfire asked. Raven had choked on her tea. "I barely even know him!" Raven had yelled, though her eyes seemed to brighten at the idea.

'Hehehe' Starfire chuckled inside her own head and sat down next to Raven at the table. "How are you Raven?" She asked her. "I'm fine," Raven answered simply and put her hood up. Starfire quickly pulled it back down. "Now, now! Don't you want Taen to see your pretty face?" She said. Starfire watched as Raven blushed again. "I told you that I don't like him!" Raven said angrily. "Just a thought my dear friend," Starfire said politely.

"I'm going to train for a bit," Robin was announcing behind her. "I gave you tonight off to have fun you know!" Taen yelled as Robin left the room. Starfire stared at Robin in a longing way and decided to follow him. She paused outside the gym door, the shadow of Robin hitting the punching bag being the only sight to see. 'Should I tell him?' She asked herself. Starfire entered the room and closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb him. "Oh hey Star, need something?" Robin's question startled her, and she jumped. "I was just hoping that you and I may hang out, is that alright?" She asked. "That'd be great," He answered. 'I hope he means that' Starfire thought.

She moved over to the bench and sat down. Robin continued to hit the punching bag loudly as Starfire watched him. After a few silent moments, Robin wiped himself off and sat down next to her. "Something you wanted to talk about?" He asked as he sat down next to Starfire. 'I love that voice...' She thought dreamily. "I am worried," She said. "About what we're going to do?" Robin took a guess. She nodded. "What if we do not make it? I do not think I could be without a member of our team," Starfire said sadly. She felt a tea drop down. Robin put an arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned onto his shoulder and cried silently. "We're all going to make it Star, I'll make sure of it," Robin said reassuringly. She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes shining. "I do not want to lose you... the most," Starfire said slowly.

**Robin's View**

His mind was going insane. 'Did I hear her right?' Robin thought while resisting the urge to clean out his ears. His heart had sped up as he heard her last statement. Robin looked down into her beautiful eyes. Starfire was close, dangerously close. He could see every tear clinging to her long eyelashes. He leaned forward slightly. Starfire's eyes seemed to widen but she moved closer as well.

"Robin..." She said quietly. "Starfire..." He said her name and moved in. Robin watched Starfire's eyes close just before his own. He felt her lips meets his a moment later. They were warm and smooth. He moved his arms around her and felt her hands caress his face. Robin broke the kiss for a second, but moved back in quickly to kiss her again. He was surprised to find her tongue move into his mouth. Robin returned the gesture. The two seemed to kiss for what seemed like forever. Finally they broke apart. "I love you, Robin," Starfire said and hugged Robin. He held her tightly. "I love you too, Starfire," He said in a voice that told he had been holding that in for far too long. 'I finally have Starfire' Robin thought happily. He didn't know it but Starfire was thinking, just as joyously, 'I finally have Robin'.

**Raven's View**

Raven sat at the table, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy train in Super Smash Brothers Melee. "Next time you do the back stab!" Beast Boy yelled. "You're the one who blew it, not me!" Cyborg shot back. 'So easily amused' Raven thought and turned her attention to Taen, who was leaning back on his chair and smiling widely. "Why are you so happy? Glad to have won?" She asked him. "Nope," He answered. She was growing agitated. "Then why are you smiling like you just got some botox?" She asked, the anger not hidden to well.

He settled his chair back down to the ground. "They've found each other," Taen said in a happy tone. 'Huh?' she said. "You mean... Robin? And Starfire?" Raven asked though she was positive that he meant them. Taen nodded. Raven searched for their energies, and quickly found them. The two both had thoughts racing around. She caught the words "love" and "hugs".

Raven feigned a cringe and mentally made sure her mind was blocked. She was secretly jealous that the two had found love and happiness together. 'Not that I'm unhappy' Raven reminded herself. Truth was, she was just like any other girl. Looking to be happy with someone, she just didn't let anyone in her pants that easy. A guy had to earn her respect, that's why she was always so cold to people.

"Why do you act like you don't care?" Taen's voice broke through her thoughts. "Because If I do I'll only end up getting hurt," Raven answered angrily and stood up. She started to walked past Taen when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She felt the warm smooth leather against her skin. "I want to show you something," Taen said. "I already know anything you can show me," Raven said. She didn't understand why she liked Taen, she had never actually liked a guy before. Robin was good looking, and had a similar personality. But he was far Starfire now. Beast Boy was... cute... 'I said cute?'... but he was too immature. Cyborg didn't look bad either but he was half machine.

'Taen doesn't even have the tough side of Cyborg... Or that rare sensitive side of Beast Boy... Or even Robin's serious side' She thought, still trying to figure out why she liked a guy she barely even knew. "I hid something from you, it isn't a side I let people know," He said to her slowly. He looked uneasy. Raven faked a sigh and let him lead her to his room. Taen closed the sword and put his bag onto the bed. The sword, leather pouch, belt, and bandanna were all carefully laid onto the floor.

"What are all those about anyways?" Raven asked carefully, not wanting to offend him. "An item from each of my teammates. Snake's bandanna. Infernus's belt. Phantom's pouch, filled with his shiruken's. Abrasion's sword. It's a tribute to their memories," He said with great difficulty. Raven watched Taen sit down on the bed. She followed and sat next to him, a foot away.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's in here," Taen said and motioned towards the bag. Raven looked at it and realized she didn't have a clue. "I do now," She said. Taen grinned half heartedly. He took out three things slowly. An envelope, a notebook, and a small black box. "The box contains the items that my old girlfriend Jamie gave to me. The notebook is a journal I have kept since I joined the Supergroup. The envelope is the hard part for me," Taen told her. "Why?" Raven asked, interested. Taen pulled out what looked to be dozens of pictures, with small bits of writing on the back.

'This must be-' "People that I knew whom Sinister killed," Taen finished her thought. Raven felt another emotion she rarely felt. Sadness... Sympathy... Her emotions were piling up and she was surprised she hadn't blown up the tower yet. "I'm sorry," She said sincerely. She quickly flipped through the pictures. His mother, father, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, friends, even enemies. Everyone was there, something written for each person. Sinister had killed them all. Raven looked over at Taen, who looked extremely sad.

She sat there and looked down instead, and spotted Taen's hand on the bed next to her. Raven knew what she wanted... but could she have it? Cautiously, she slowly moved her hand towards Taen's and finally grabbed it. He looked up at her, shocked. Raven moved towards him but Taen put his gloved hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "I don't want to hurt you Raven," He said quietly, the sound of regret and determination in his voice. "I'll be fine... with you," She spoke softly. He looked at her for a moment before lowering his arms and putting it around her waist. She slowly moved forward, staring at his bright blue eyes as they closed. She put her hands lightly around him and kissed him deeply. Raven pulled back after a moment to give another quick kiss. Then she felt his grip tighten as their bodies pressed against one another, both of them enjoying the moment. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "That was... great," She said and smiled. "Yeah, it as," Taen said. Raven hugged him tightly, finally feeling true happiness once again. They laid down in each other's arms and, despite that both were infected, their thoughts were filled with nothing but each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There we go. Sorry about the SSBM part, had to make them have some fun. That was actually a reenactment of a battle that I've had before. So Starfire and Robin finally, Raven and Taen, hope you liked it. Next chapter people, it's gonna be rated R so don't forget to search for my story on different settings. RR plizease._

_Next Chapter: Robin and Starfire go out on a date. The two are becoming closer than ever before. How soon will they take it to the next step?_

_Enjoy._

_-SinFire_


	9. A Date To Remember

_SSDD people... School sucks like no other. Junior year should be sweet, but it sucks. My school is like a prep-tastic zone. Preps are all over the place. Anywho, sorry for the lack of updates the last few days. Got to a point where even writing didn't seem to cheer me up much. But back to regular postings. Next couple chapters or so may include... well... sex and what not. I've never really written a sex scene before so this should be interesting. Wish me luck, it's probably gonna suck. I hate writing sex words. No views in first few paragraphs, sort of a narration thing. Warning- Sex scenes. Do not insult me for them, I warned you._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9: A Date to Remember

The Titans had always liked each other. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been best friends since their first game together. Starfire and Raven, as much as the latter hates to admit it, grew close after some initial annoyances. Robin made an effort to befriend everybody, and he did it well. However, things were... changing at Titans Tower.

Starfire and Robin were both still very well liked. Robin played his games and did his usual leadership role. Starfire made naive comments and talked of clothes, candy, and other Earth things that she liked. As a couple though, things got a little bit weird for the rest of the team.

The Titans were always together, so the need for other friends wasn't necessary. None of them ever knew what it was like to be around two people in love. So, naturally, when some of your teammates start to date, and you're around the two all the time, it can get quite frustrating.

Cyborg couldn't take the noises. The loud kissing, the I love you's every few minutes, and not to mention the constant happy voices. Robin was never one to talk like he was excited, but Starfire brought that out in him. He seemed to act more like Starfire every day, minus the naive part.

Beast Boy had to resist cracking a joke at half of the things that the couple said or did. It was driving him insane. So many jokes to say. The only reason he didn't make fun of the two is because they were his friends. That and he didn't want Raven to hit him. She seemed to stick up for the two.

Raven, of all people, didn't care about the lovers. If anything, it looked as if she was happier when the two were around, often watching them and deflecting insults from the two. Taen was the same way. Him and Raven had begun hanging out more, or at least talking to each other more often than not. He was hanging out with the guys less and talking to Starfire and Raven more.

Things were definitely changing at Titans Tower. An obvious couple, a hidden one. Either way you look at it, Cyborg and Beast Boy were left out. This night is exactly three weeks after Taen's arrival, and Starfire and Robin are looking forward to a very special date.

**Robin's View**

Robin stood outside of Starfire's door, more nervous than he ever had been. He had felt his confidence waver, been through countless battles, and even stared death in the face. But nothing could compare to how scared he felt outside of his girlfriend's door. The previous night had been a little awkward, but was quite rewarding afterwords.

They sat on Robin's bed, sitting cross legged and holding hands. He had raised his hands in the air and Starfire playfully started to play "patty cake" with him. Not that he really knew how. The two hadn't even been together for a week but were moving pretty quick. Starfire seemed to know a lot more about sexual stuff than Robin thought, though he doubted that she knew much about the later parts of sex. He'd never forget her actual suggesting that he "feel her up". He quickly forgot about patty cakes. He reached up and, very gently, massaged her breasts through her purple top. Robin loved the feel of them. It was shortly after this moment that he felt extremely close to Starfire. "Star..." He said. "Yes, Robin?" She replied. "I was wondering if we could like... I don't know... actually go out tomorrow night?" Robin said, barely controlling his nerves. Starfire smiled wide and hugged him. "I would love to go out! My first date!" She said and immediately went off to talk with Raven about it.

Robin couldn't believe how things were going. He had been in love with this cute, happy, naive girl for about four years. Since they started the team actually. They were both fourteen and, while he loved every member of the Titans, Starfire was different. Robin had always hoped that Starfire felt the same about him, but always feared getting hurt. But now he had her, and nothing was going to ever go wrong.

Finally he knocked on the door, quickly making sure the flowers were still in his hand. Large bright yellow sunflowers that he had gone and bought earlier that day. He glanced at his watch and read 7:00 p.m. The reservations were for 7:30, at a mildly fancy restaurant called "Charlie's Crab". Way more expensive than it sounded.

Starfire finally answered the door and Robin went to talk... but couldn't. He was too stunned by the way that Starfire was dressed. She had on a long, tight red dress that showed off her figure beautifully. She had matching red high heels on and was carrying a small white purse.

"How do I look?" She asked him. Robin ,still gawking at her, snapped out of it quickly. "You look amazing," He answered and grinned. Starfire leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. You look very nice as well Robin," She said. "I will be out in a minute," She called as she entered the bathroom.

Robin took this time to check himself out in the mirror. He was wearing black dress pants and a light black button up shirt. He put on newly bought shoes that blinded anyone who looked up them. Or so Cyborg said after Robin shined them for the "umpteenth" time. He decided to leave his mask on, considering he never took it off for anyone. Maybe some day...

"Ready to go?" A voice to his left called. Robin looked over and let out a slight gulp. Starfire was leaning against the doorway's wall, her arm over her head and smiling sexily. He tried to calm himself down. 'Stupid teenage hormones' He thought as he calmed down. "Ready when you are Star," Robin said. She walked forward and he held out his arm. She put her own around his and the two walked out together.

They entered the living room and were greeted by a rather loud voice. "Damn girl you look fine!" Cyborg was yelling. Robin gave him a glare that sent Cyborg into fearful pose. "I mean uh- You look exquisite tonight Starfire," He corrected himself quickly. Beast Boy had turned into a dog and started to pant quickly, his tongue hanging out and drooling all over the place.

Taen was the only guy who didn't go into a frenzy at the sight of her, but he did comment. "You look prettier than usual tonight," He said as Starfire passed. "Thank you," Starfire said and blushed at all the attention. Raven glared at Taen but he quickly said something quietly to her and she seemed to calm down. Raven looked at the two of them. "I feel obligated to say something... You look nice," She said with a little bit of trouble.

"Thanks for letting us borrow the T-car!" Robin yelled as the elevator doors closed a few minutes later. He was having to control himself quite a bit, the sight of Starfire dressed the way she was making him in an extremely sex wanting mood. An awkward silence went through the elevator until the bottom floor, where the two walked out and climbed into the T-car. Robin started it up and the two were on their way to their first date ever.

**Starfire's View**

Starfire sat in the car feeling a little bit out of place. She had never dressed this way before, though she had bought plenty of clothes for such an occasion. Robin kept glancing in her direction as he drove to the restaurant. Starfire had to admit she enjoyed all of the attention that she got. 'Even from Taen...' She smiled at the thought of her quiet friend, rarely ever showing interest when it came to Starfire's looks, or Raven's for that matter.

She turned to Robin and began to observe him. He was looking even more handsome than usual in Starfire's eyes. Seeing him had gotten her "turned on" as Raven called it. Her and Raven had talked about the feeling Starfire got at certain times when she thought about Robin. In fact, the gothic girl had pretty much been her teacher when it same to sex and anything about a woman's body, though certain things weren't the same in the Tamaranian system.

After a short drive, they finally pulled up at the restaurant. Robin rushed out and opened Starfire's door, then took her hand and kissed it gently. Starfire waited for Robin to put on the security, Cyborg's insane alarm that went off unbearably loud when anyone got near the ignition without keys. She once again put her arm around the Boy Wonder's and walked up to the door, which Robin happily held open for her.

Starfire took a few steps inside and froze. Literally. The waiting room was packed with people and seemed to be kept at a constant sixty degrees. She shivered lightly. 'This is worse than the tower' She thought as she pressed up against Robin. Starfire walked with him up to the hostess. "Reservation?" She asked nicely. "Uh yes. It's under Titans for 7:30," Robin answered quickly. "Ah yes," The girl, Tina, said and started to walk. "Follow me," She called back.

Robin held Starfire's hand tightly and led her up the stairs where no one was. They were quickly led outside, where a balcony overlooked the lake nearby. "The balcony seats, best in the house," Tina said and smiled. "Have fun," She added and walked away. Starfire sat down in the seat that Robin had offered to her. "This is beautiful," She said while looking up at the stars. The sky was as clear as could be, the stars and the full moon shining brightly.

"Not as beautiful as you," Robin said from his seat. Starfire smiled and looked at her boyfriend. Her hormones seemed to be kicking in, as she had the sudden urge to let Robin do more than just feel her breasts at this time. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, Robin being caught off guard at first. But she soon felt him start to kiss perfectly, and she smiled on the inside.

"Hem Hem..." A voice said. A waiter had come through the door with two glasses of water, and a basket on top of some menu's. "Should I come back?" The man, Craig, asked. "Just leave the stuff thank you," Robin quickly said in an embarrassed tone. Craig put down the drinks and food with the menu's, then left. Starfire looked in the basket, which was full of bread and crackers. "What is this?" She asked when she spotted a small while bowl full of cream colored... butter? "That's salmon patte, it goes on the crackers," Robin answered.

Starfire wasn't a big fan of crackers so she took her knife, got some patte on it, and quickly ate it. Her face lit up. 'This is the most delicious thing I have ever tried here on earth!' Starfire thought. "I think we should order, and no filling up on patte!" Robin said as Starfire grabbed another knife full.

The two looked at the menu for some time. Robin eventually decided on a large sixteen ounce steak. Starfire took much longer, but ended up getting salmon, hoping it would be as good as the patte. Craig took their orders, and the two also got a jumbo shrimp cocktail. "It could be a while, it's a busy night," Craig told them. "That's alright, we love the view," Robin said while looking up at the sky.

"Robin..." Starfire said slowly. "Yes?" He asked while wondering if something was wrong. "I love you more than anything," She finally said. Robin felt a mix of relief and happiness flood through him. "I love you more than anything too," He said back. The two leaned across the tables and rubbed their noses back and forth together, something Beast Boy constantly yelled about.

The two were barely talking, they were enjoying the beautiful night with each other too much. Starfire found herself wanting Robin more than ever. 'He did all of this for me' She realized and felt her wants growing. She slipped off her shoes slowly and started to rub her legs against Robin's. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Happy?" He asked her while smiling. "Jovial," She answered. Robin held on to her hand tightly and stared into her eyes. "I've never been happier than this," He said to her. "Neither have I," She said and kissed him lightly. Starfire could tell that he was getting a little turned on. She leaned back in her chair and started to slowly raise her bare foot up his leg. Starfire looked him in the eyes. Robin's mouth hung open slightly with shock. She finally reached her goal, and very lightly stroked his hard dick through his pants. She was just about to move faster when...

BANG! Starfire jumped up slightly at the sound. Craig the waiter had tripped through the door, which banged on the wall. "Sorry about that, here is your shrimp," Craig said. The he stopped and stared at the now standing Robin. He quickly covered himself up and Craig walked away. Starfire stared at Robin confused. "What happened?" She asked him. Robin looked away embarrassed and shifted around his pants. "Nothing," He replied. Slowly it dawned on Starfire. 'I see... it must have been sticking out' She thought and grinned.

"Do you think that he saw much?" Starfire asked Robin. He calmed down slightly. "I think he saw a little bit," He answered. "Was that alright?" She asked. Robin smiled. "Yeah Star. It felt great," He said. Starfire smiled slightly, glad that she had done it right. She had recently watched a movie where a girl did that, though she thought it was a bit odd to use her feet.

They ate the cocktails happily, Starfire putting mounds of cocktail sauce on it. The shrimp were quite large and managed to slow her appetite down. Then the salads came and she got even more full. "How long do you think we will be together?" Starfire asked suddenly after finishing her food. Robin snorted into his glass. "What?" He said surprised. "We will be together forever?" She asked him. "I don't know..." Robin answered. Big mistake.

Starfire felt tears come to her eyes slightly. "You do not want to be?" She asked him, her voice waving slightly. "Of course I want to be! I meant that it depends on you..." Robin answered. Starfire smiled. "Really?" She asked. "I promise," He said.

The rest of the night went by without accident. No waiters tripping, no sex encounters, and no worries. The paid their rather large bill, or Robin did, and left the building. It was nearly 9:30, the wait had been enormous.

"I got more planned, just go dress in something more comfortable," Robin said as he went into his own room. Beast Boy and Cyborg had fallen asleep on the couch, Raven and Taen were no where to be found. Starfire walked into her own room and quickly tore off the dress, and stood there for a moment. She observed her body in the mirror, a thong being the only thing that was on.

'I think Robin deserves something for this' Starfire thought and tore through her "sexy" area of the closet. She had only bought this stuff because she had seen how some guys stare at girls dressed like this. She put on a see through shirt, only the breasts were covered in. Then she slipped on a nightgown, not bothering to put on shoes or even pants. Starfire brushed her hair quickly and stepped out.

She stepped out of her room and shivered at the cold. Starfire smiled slightly as she felt her nipples pop up slightly. Since her and Robin had gotten together, her mind had become much less innocent. She couldn't help what she though about. She was young and in love, and she wanted to have to time of her life.

Starfire knocked lightly in Robin's door. He opened it and she looked him up and down. He had untucked his shirt, and his clothes looked rather wrinkled. "Let's go," He said and grabbed Starfire's hand. She let him lead her all the way up to the roof, where there was a projector set up. "I was hoping you'd like to watch a movie under the stars," Robin said sweetly. Starfire once again stared at the beautiful night sky. "I would love to," She answered and took a seat at the leather couch placed in front of a wall.

Robin quickly started up the projector, and an old looking movie came on. "House on Haunted Hill" went onto the screen. "Is this a horror movie?" Starfire asked Robin curiously. "Yeah, and a pretty old one at that," He answered. He put his arm around her carefully and Starfire curled up against him.

The movie was fantastic. Starfire jumped, screamed, and even laughed through the entire movie. She was loving the night, her first date had gone perfectly. Well almost... The movie ended and Starfire finally noticed where her hand was resting. It was right on Robin's leg, a few inches below the crotch, where she noticed a slight bulge.

"Are you alright, Robin?" She asked her boyfriend. Robin was looking pale, and seemed to be holding his breath. "I-I'm fine..." He answered slowly as he let out a deep breath. Starfire grinned at him. "Robin?" She said. "Yeah Star?" He asked with a much more steady voice. "This may sound slightly dumb but... do you know the steps in a relationship?" She asked him nervously. Robin didn't laugh at her or frown but said, "You mean sexually?" He blurted out quickly.

Starfire jumped again as he said that. 'Read my mind' She thought and gulped. She didn't answer right away, her voice seemed to be frozen. "Sorry... you didn't mean that," Robin quickly said. "No! That is exactly what I was asking," Starfire corrected him before he calmed down. "Of course I know, do you?" Robin asked her. She blushed slightly as she answered. "Yes. Raven told me. There is kissing, and you see each other in the nude, and you touch each other, and then she said something about oral sex but I was not sure exactly how that would be".

Robin's face had gone into a strange look. "You mean Raven? Our Raven? Did she just tell you how they are done or did she show you? I mean did she ever do anything or what?" Robin fired off, his excitement not hidden well. "Of course she did not do them, she merely learned from reading people's minds," Starfire said and giggled at the Boy Wonder's enthusiastic remarks. "Never knew she had an interest," Robin muttered.

Starfire stared at Robin, who she deemed "hot". She knew exactly what to do next, having studied it a little bit. 'Here we go' She thought nervously. "I would love to try and do those with you sometime," Starfire said. She kissed Robin's neck, going up it until she reached his ear, which she licked lightly. Robin hadn't moved, he was frozen in between the feelings of shock and horny.

Finally he responded, putting his hands onto Starfire's face and pulling her in front of him. The two went through a series of short but passionate kisses. Starfire backed up and pulled of her nightgown, causing Robin to whistle. "I didn't know that you owned anything like this," He said, referring to the shirt and thong. She smiled for an answer and then climbed over Robin, placing a leg on each side of him so that she was facing him. The two pressed their waists together and continued to make out, Starfire doing her best to keep Robin turned on by using her tongue.

"Oh," Starfire let out a quiet noise as Robin's warm hands went up her shirt, cupping her breasts. He lightly massaged them, causing Starfire to stop kissing so she could enjoy the moment. She could feel his hard dick through his pants as it was pressing against her thong. She started to slide herself back and forth along him, moaning quietly as pleasure rippled through her body.

Starfire once again moved back, Robin's hands slipping out of her shirt as she did. She started to lift her shirt over her head slowly, attempting to tease Robin. He also began to take off his shirt, revealing a well built body. Starfire threw her shirt over the side of the couch, and Robin stared straight into her rather large breasts. They were orange, like the rest of her, but the nipples had a dark pink color to them.

Starfire slipped off of him and grabbed on to the edges of his pants, attempting to slide them down. Robin smiled and unbuttoned them, allowing Starfire to take them off with ease. She laid next to him on the couch, and slid a hand down his black boxers. Unsure of exactly what to do, she felt around for his dick. She quickly found it, and felt it up, noticing that it seemed to be fairly large, but what did she know, she had never seen one.

Robin stopped grinning as Starfire began to rub the head. "Is that good?" She asked. Robin nodded in reply, then slipped down his boxers. Starfire stared at Robin completely naked for the first time, and felt her pussy become wet in result. 'More wet' She corrected herself. Starfire quickly noticed the convenience of how she could touch him. She wrapped her hand around Robin's dick and began to slowly move it up and down. "This is right?" She asked nervously again. "Yeah, just go faster," Robin said quickly.

Starfire tightened her grip and began to pump up and down furiously, using her powers to enhance the feeling, or so she hoped. Robin seemed to be enjoying it, as his breathing had became much louder. She continued her hand movements, leaning over to kiss Robin. He pulled her head closer and licked her ear instead. "Your turn," He whispered after a moment. Starfire stared at him in shock but was quickly flipped onto her back. She felt her hand release Robin's dick, her fingers slightly sticky with precum.

Robin laid sideways next to her and put his hand down her thong. He squeezed her ass a little bit before slowly moving it around to her pussy. "Is that alright?" He asked her. Starfire could only nod in response, she was having trouble breathing with all the excitement. Robin didn't start slow, but took two fingers and began to stroke Starfire's shaved pussy quickly. She moaned loudly, and covered her mouth to quiet it down.

Robin continued to rub with one hand, his other hand was squeezing one of Starfire's breasts. Her other breast was getting it's nipple licked by Robin. She couldn't help it, she began to moan loudly, unable to keep it quiet. "Do not stop..." She breathed and wrapped her arms around Robin, his hand rubbing her pussy up and down quickly, his hand covered in her wetness. 'I have never felt this before' She thought in pure ecstasy. She held Robin tightly and felt herself go into an orgasm, her juices shooting onto Robin's hand as he slowed down.

Starfire's breathing slowed down gradually, her body feeling exhausted. "That was amazing Robin. Thank you," She said. He grinned at her. "No, thank you," He said. "I love you," He said and kissed her. "I love you to," She said back. The two pulled a blanket over them and stared up. "I just realized we're outside," Robin said. Starfire smiled weakly. "I do not care," She said and closed her eyes. They curled up together and stared at the night sky. Their first date was over, part of their innocence now gone. But they had each other, and that was all that mattered to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope that wasn't too bad. Took forever to write. First sex scene... felt really freakin' weird writing it. Didn't suck too much. Or did it? I don't know you be the judge. At least it was a little tasteful, not just "dick dick, pussy pussy, sex sex". I'm only puttin' sex scenes because there should be. They are teenagers after all, they gotta want to do this stuff sometimes. I am beat. I'm gonna update more from now on, please keep reading._

_Next Chapter: Starfire and Robin continue their crazy sexual ways, and are spotted by Raven and Taen. The quiet couple doesn't want to go further but how will the two secret lovers really react to this?_

_Review me!_

_-SinFire_


	10. Giving In

_Eventful night. Tournaments galore. Halo tournament, poker tournament, Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament. I won the last two and that aint bad. I was gonna make more sex scenes but decided that this would be the last chapter with sex. Sorry you sex crazed maniacs aka anyone reading stories purely for sex. There's a little more stuff on sex in this chapter so enjoy, or not. Thanks to the reviews everyone, glad you found it. New settings and all. Yeah... if you hate sex scenes or don't want to see this story go that direction, I suggest skipping this chapter, as it will be very sex focused. Do not freak out._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Giving In

**Cyborg's View**

The entire group was sitting in the living room, having a team meeting that Taen and Robin had thought up. The two were looking rather serious. Actually, Taen had looked more and more serious as of late. 'Almost like he knows something we don't' Cyborg thought as Taen ran his hands through his blue hair.

Cyborg's thoughts were still jumbled. He was awoken by a noise above him last night, and still wasn't sure what it was. Robin and Starfire looked quite happy about their date, that was until Taen sat them down to this meeting. But both of them still seemed perhaps in too good of a mood. That's saying a lot for Starfire.

Raven had been looking sulky all day, and Cyborg wasn't sure why. She had begun to dress differently. She still wore the cloak, but her hands and legs were now covered in black leather, which she said kept her warm. Of course, that did make sense. Taen liked the tower to be at a cool temperature, saying that it made it difficult for him to fall asleep when he was cold.

Taen finally stopped pacing the room and stopped in front of them. "You should all be ready pretty soon," He told them. "As long as I'm with you, Sinister won't be able to do much damage to any of you," Taen assured them. 'Nothing can hurt me anyways' Cyborg thought and grinned. Sometimes he really did enjoy being mostly metal.

"What if Slade is with Sinister?" Starfire asked. Robin tightened his grip on her hand at the sound of his Nemesis's name. "Then we'll take him down too," Robin said in an angry tone. "With Sinister on his side, Slade will be much more powerful. Magmus will no doubt have ordered his creation to siphon his powers out," Taen said. Cyborg etched that little detail in his head, trying not to think about Slade flying around and shooting energy beams. "Siphon power doesn't last forever. Slade will only have additional powers for some time, but he will always be powered up unless Sinister takes his energy back," Taen added at the worried looks on the Titans faces.

"I say another week or two and we can do this," Taen said. He looked down at them all, then walked away without another word. "He sure seems to forget a lot," Beast Boy remarked. "Well he's got a lot on his mind," Raven said angrily. "Got a thing for Taen do we Raven?" Beast Boy teased. Raven's anger faded, and she blushed slightly. "Shut your mouth BB," She said and walked away as well. 'BB?' "Did she just call you BB?" Robin asked confused. "Yeah... Has anyone noticed the good mood she's been in lately?" Cyborg asked the rather confused group. No one could quite figure it out.

**Starfire's View**

Starfire sat on the couch after Raven's departure as the boys quickly changed the subject. There was a new movie coming out, "Wicked Scary 2". "I think that might not be a good idea," Beast Boy said, grinning.

Starfire smiled at the memory of that night many years ago. Raven had brought the creature's from the first movie to life, unknowingly. One by one the team fell to them. Starfire herself had been taken by a bunch of creepy rat creatures. It was a scary, yet happy, memory. A reminder of the odd friendship they all had with Raven. 'And now we have another strange friend' Starfire thought happily.

"I think I will go and find Raven, is that alright Robin?" She asked her boyfriend, not really wanting to leave him. Robin stood up and faced her. "Yeah. See you later, Star," He said and gave her a quick kiss. She returned the favor and walked down the hall, touching her lips where Robin's own had just been.

She began to think about the previous night, remembering the feelings that she had felt. It was nothing like she had ever experienced, she had just touched herself in that way for the first time a few nights earlier, wanting to know what it was like. Starfire let out a small sigh as she reached Raven's door, hearing music coming from Taen's room down the hall. "Oh Robin," She said out loud before knocking on Raven's door.

"Friend Raven? I need to talk with you!" She said through the metal door. No answer. Starfire knocked one more time before stepping back. 'Perhaps Taen will know where she is' She thought and marched down to the next door several yards down the hallway, the music blaring loudly.

She was just about to knock when she heard the lyrics. ""I am the man who will fight for your honor"" Starfire frowned, confused slightly as she hear Taen's voice blending in with the singers voice. She let out a shocked noise as she heard Raven's voice join Taen's. ""Gonna live forever, knowing together that we, did it all for the glory of love"" Starfire cracked the door slightly and saw the two sitting on Taen's bed, their backs to the door. She closed it quietly, not wanting to be heard.

Starfire racked her brain to why either of them would be doing this. It was not like either of them. 'They were singing to each other!' She realized suddenly. Starfire grinned as she walked down the hall. 'Perhaps they have found each other as well' She pondered as she entered the living room. Starfire's mood lifted as she noticed her cold friend Raven may have found someone at last.

**Robin's View**

Robin looked up to see Starfire enter the room, a small grin on her face. He stood up quickly and walked over to his girlfriend. "Happy to see me beautiful?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist. Robin smiled wide as Starfire jumped into his arms. "Always," She said. He glanced back at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who had started a video game. Robin waved a hand in front of them, to no avail. "Right..." He said and walked back to the table, Starfire still in his arms.

Robin leaned towards Starfire's ear, last night still fresh in his head. "Wanna go do some stuff?" He asked her. Robin leaned back to see her reaction. She smiled and nodded. "Can we go into my room Robin? Cyborg and Beast Boy may... hear something," Starfire said. He knew they normally made out loudly, sometimes bumping around his room, but she never seemed to mind before. 'Is she suggesting we do more?' He asked himself. "That'd be fine," Robin answered and Starfire jumped out of his arms, then walked towards her room.

"Did you find Raven?" He asked. Starfire nodded. "She was in Taen's room," She answered. Robin had a strange feeling. "They seem unusually close lately," He pointed out. "Yes," Starfire said and opened her door, then quickly shoved Robin inside. He admired the pink room, he had grown rather used to it. 'That music is really loud in here' He noticed.

His thoughts turned to Starfire as she leaned in and kissed him. Robin quickly found himself on the bed, his shirt and shoes off before he knew it. He lifted his legs, and took off his pants and socks at the same time. "I see you are excited," Starfire said. There was a large raised area in his boxers. "I'm always excited around you," Robin said.

Starfire kicked off her boots quickly. Then she slipped off her stop and sort of wiggled out of her skirt. Robin stared at Starfire, standing almost naked, only a small thong on. "That's much better," She said and climbed onto Robin, pressing her body tightly against his. She leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the moment. He slid her onto her side, and reached his hand into her thong. This time he gently rubbed her clit, causing Starfire to let out a weak moan.

"Lay down," He told her. Starfire laid back. Robin leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Then he slowly moved down. He kissed her lips, then her neck. He took his time on her breasts, using his tongue to play with her nipples. Then he kissed down her stomach slowly, until he reached her pussy. He slowly pulled down the thong and tossed it aside.

Robin placed his hands under her ass for a grip then lowered his head. He slowly licked up and down Starfire's pussy, making her moan once again. He started to swirl his tongue up and down, swirling it around faster and faster. He reached one hand up and began to squeeze her breasts. "Faster," Starfire managed to say in between moans. Robin began to lick up and down quickly, and enjoyed her taste. He looked up and saw Starfire, her back arched, her fingers and toes digging into her bed spread.

Finally he stopped messing around, and focused on licking Starfire's clit. "Right there!" She suddenly said. Robin began to massage the rest of her pussy with his fingers as he licked her. Starfire let out a loud cry as she had an orgasm again, the juices slowly coming out. Robin backed up, curious at the sight. Starfire was breathing slowly, trying to catch her breath. "We may want to clean that up," Robin said and pointed to the mess the two had made.

He went to get some paper towels from the bathroom by Starfire threw him onto the bed. "I think you deserve something for that," She said as she kneeled down. Robin stared in shock as she tore off his boxers and grabbed onto his hard member. She moved her mouth towards his dick and Robin realized he was in for a wild ride.

**Raven's View**

'Not my favorite song' Raven thought as "Maybe It's Maybeline" By Relient K came on. She turned it down and looked back at Taen. "I think we should go and eat, we haven't had anything all day," Taen said and pulled her up.She let herself fall back down. "I think I'm enjoying myself just fine right here," Raven said and pulled Taen back down. He fell onto her lightly and grinned. She lifted her head and gave a quick kiss.

"We don't want anyone to get suspicous," Taen said seriously. 'He's got me there' She thought and got up. "I suppose you are right... for once," She joked. Taen gave a fake angry face. "Don't forget your pants," Taen said as he left the room. Raven quickly slipped on her leather pants. She had to be careful not to touch any of the Titans. Mainly Starfire, since she had the most skin showing.

Raven walked out and caught up with Taen. Usually she would be cold, but this leather just heated her up. "You left the music on," Raven said, just noticing the loud song behind them. Taen wasn't listening though. He had stopped around the corner, in front of Starfire's room. "They are extremely happy about something," He said and grinned. "You think... maybe?" Raven trailed off, not wanting to say. Taen shrugged and looked around.

"I don't think a peek will hurt," He said. Raven didn't do anything, to curious to what her friends were doing. She watched as Taen opened the doors and she saw his eyes widen. He backed off. "What?" She asked. Taen motioned her forward. 'How bad could it be' She thought as she looked.

The room was dark, except for a small ray of light from the open door. She could hear a few noises. Breathing that sounded like Robin, and a creaking noise. Raven squinted. She could see two feet in the light. 'With orange soles' She realized and stepped back shocked. Raven quickly looked again. These led up long smooth legs and up to a nice butt. She scolded herself for thinking that. She looked up more, and saw Starfire's back moving slightly, her spine slightly visible through her thin skin. Finally she saw Starfire's head, which was bobbing up and down quickly.

Raven stepped back and grinned at Taen. "Don't they like to take it fast?" She said. Taen didn't say a thing, an odd look had come on his face. Raven had a feeling what it was and it got her feeling the same way. Taen and her both agreed they shouldn't do anything sexual, and Raven really didn't want to give in. 'Even I need some pleasure once in a while' Raven told herself.

She looked around for a moment to make sure the area was clear. Then she kissed Taen, and shoved him against the opposite wall. "I know we agreed not to but that... got me charged a little," Raven said as she broke the kiss. "As you wish," He said and began to go back to his room. "My room," Raven blurted out and dragged him inside her door. He looked around the place. "You let me in like... your sanctuary," Taen said and smiled. "I trust you," Raven said.

"Undress a little, I think I got something you'll like," Raven said nervously and pulled something out of her closet. It was an item she never intended to ever wear. She felt her heart leap as she stepped into the bathroom and looked at the item. It was like her usual leotard, but see through. Raven removed her pants and gloves, then took off her cloak. She struggled to remove her boots, then took off her socks. She shivered slightly. Raven looked at herself and grinned before pulling off her leotard.

'Calm down' She told herself. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, then took off her thong. "I can't believe I even own this stuff," Raven said and looked at her clothes, which were actually pretty sexy. She observed her naked body, admiring it. She only did this once in a while, she hated to look at her body usually. Raven rubbed the small patch of purple hair on her pussy and smiled. Then she slipped on her leotard and walked into her room, quickly turning off the bathroom light so Taen wouldn't see.

He was laying on the bed, wearing black and red boxers. His eyes snapped open as the light shut off. She blushed slightly as Taen looked at her from head to toe. "You look beautiful," He whispered as she climbed under the covers. "Thanks. You look petty damn good yourself," She said and kissed him. They laid there, their arms around each other, and kept on kissing. Their passion was rising.

Both of them were extremely turned on, but Raven was rather nervous. Taen slipped his hand into Raven's leotard and rubbed her pussy gently. She let out a weak moan and rested her chin on Taen's shoulder. He rolled her onto her back. "Relax," He said, noticing her tenseness. He took off her leotard carefully with her help. Raven nervously leaned back and felt something play across her pussy. She let out a deep breath and looked up at Taen, who's face was buried in her cooch. He looked up and and continued to finger her.

She laid there and enjoyed the sensation for a while, loving how it felt better than anything that she could have done. She sat up and moved her hands through Taen's hair as he worked. "Come here," She said and kissed him when he lifted his face to hers. Raven moved him onto his back, removed his boxers, and put her hand onto his warm dick, enjoying the warmth. She began to move her hand up and down slowly, and felt her nerves leave as Taen moaned quietly. "Don't tease me Rae," He said to her. "You asked for it," She said.

Raven quickly moved her hand down, holding Taen's dick in place. She put her mouth onto it and slowly moved his dick into her mouth, taking most of it. She started to move her head and hand up and down, gaining speed as she got a rhythm going. She was enjoying it so much that she didn't even notice her favorite song was on. Raven opened her eyes and saw Taen's expression go from annoyance to obvious pleasure. She closed her eyes again and kept her movements up. Then she felt a tug on her wrist. "Now you come here," Taen said to her.

Raven removed her mouth and sat up. "Woah!" She let out a surprised yell as Taen lifted her onto him. Both of their regions extremely wet, Taen slid her pussy over his dick so she could slide across it. She grinned and grabbed onto the bed post, remembering what one girl had in her mind about dry sex. Raven began to slide back and forth quickly, each slide sending a deep feeling of pleasure through her body, the wetness making it feel extra good.

She saw Taen lift his hands and felt them squeezing her ass a second later. He moved her back and forth faster, and she moaned as he did. "Raven," He said quietly. "Taen," She said and leaned down. They kissed for a moment, as best they could. She could feel her body growing warmer. Raven looked around and saw items levitating around, her emotions starting to get a little out of control. She placed her arms around Taen's neck and moved as fast as she could. Her breasts were bouncing all around. "Oh..." She said as an enormous wave of pleasure rippled through her body. Raven sat up and kept going as Taen put his hands on her heels. She kept bucking back and forth. Taen smiled at her.

Raven slowly lessened her speed and collapsed next to Taen. She kissed him lightly. "That was nice," She said. Taen kissed her in response. They laid down together, having just had the time of their lives. Starfire and Robin were in the next room, and doing the exact same thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there ya go. Some sex scenes, happy? I'd say something here but you wouldn't wanna hear it. Violence and action are coming up, so enjoy that. I don't really have anything to say here. R and R please. Oh and I edited this a little bit... the ending seemed to weird for me. It seemed to offend a person or two I think._

_Next Chapter: Another week has come and gone and Taen finally decides to take the team to fight Sinister. But the Titans are knocked out with a clever plan and have to face Sinister without Taen. Will they be able to survive the world of the Dream Master until Taen can arrive? Or will they fall to the monster?_

_Keep on reading... and reviewing._

_-SinFire_


	11. It's Time

_This was originally a long rant about people disliking the sex scenes. I didn't get any of those... this time. I'm taking a vacation from activity. Got some stuff in my life to sort out. So while I will continue writing, my friend Jon is going to update my stories. Anything you have to say to me should be emailed as I won't check up on reviews often. But still keep reviewing, because I love to read reviews. Makes me feel better. RR please._

_I do not own Teen Titans_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 11: It's Time

**All Titans Views**

Their sexual wants put aside, the two couples in the tower started to get serious again. Robin and Starfire, were in love, and that seemed to be enough for them at the moment. Raven and Taen were unsure if their feelings were that strong, but both were still happy that they had each other.

It had soon been an entire month since Taen's arrival. None of the Titans had ever trained this hard in their lives. They were all more powreful than ever before. Taen seemed to be generally impressed with all of them, especially Beast Boy. He was easily the most improved member of the team. Soon they would be ready to fight.

The Titans, or most of them, awoke one day to find Taen in the living room with Raven. He had his bandanna on, sword out, and was looking grim. He was twirling his sword around skillfully. Taen stopped when he saw them enter the room, nodding at Raven, who then stood up and joined his side.

The Titans sat down in front of the two. "What is the matter Taen? You looked troubled," Starfire said as she plopped down on Robin's lap. Taen let out a long deep sigh before answering. "Today is that day, it is finally time," He said simply. "WHAT!?!" The Titans exclaimed. Robin sat up abruptly, sending Starfire crashing to the ground.

"You seriously think we're ready man?" Cyborg asked quickly. Taen grinned. "I doubt that any of you can destroy him, but you will be able to deal some considerate damage," He said. "What if he seperates us?" Robin asked. Taen once again smiled. "If there is one thing that I know, it's that Sinister has a very large ego. He wants to prove he can beat us all, and he'll do anything to show us that," He answered.

The Titans glared at Taen slightly, none of them feeling ready yet. "We can do this," a dry voice said. The team looked over at Raven, surprised that she had said a word. "Well if she thinks so then why not?" Beast Boy said suddenly. Taen then took off his glove, holding it in his other hand. No one moved, though they all knew exactly what they had to do. Robin stepped up to be the first.

He held out his arm for a moment, and Taen grabbed it briefly. Robin stepped back, feeling no different. Cyborg walked forward as his leader came back. "Been nice knowin ya man," He said to Taen. "You too Cy... you too," Taen said back. Starfire bounced up to Taen. He lightly poked her in the stomach. She giggled quietly, then moved back to her spot, nervous about her infection. Beast Boy finally stepped up, and Taen gave him a light touch on his face.

"That should do it," Taen said. He was about to say something again when Robin cut him off. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Robin asked and pointed at Raven. Taen blushed lightly. "He accidentally touched me a few weeks back," Raven said. 'Not a complete lie' She thought to herself. "That explains why you two are always up," Beast Boy said. He went to crack a joke but stopped, his mouth hanging open.

The Titans eyes widened as the screen behind Taen flickered on then off then on again. "Hello Taen," A rather evil sounding voice said. Taen's fists clenched as he turned around slowly and narrowed his eyes. "Magmus," He breathed quietly. There on the screen was a large, thin man. His skin was bright white, as though he was albino.

"Thought you would never see me again?" Magmus asked and laughed. "I had a feeling you would be back," Taen said through gritted teeth. "Then I'm sure you'd like another shot at me. After all, my creation is the reason you fled Praysair city in the first place, is it not?" Magmus said. "That he is," Taen replied. "Then meet me here, at the city dump! Come now and be alone!" Magmus yelled. He quickly changed form, his white skin fissuring and turning into block rock, the thin cracks in between glowing bright orange. "See you soon," Magmus said in a deep throaty voice. The screen flashed off.

A commotion started, everyone talking at once. Robin yelled above them. "I think we should go and deal with Magmus," He told the team. "There is no we Robin, this is my battle, I will be back," Taen said and ran to the elevator doors. Raven quickly ran after him, and hurled herself through the doors.

"Are you really going to try and fight him?" Raven asked. 'You can't go' She thought sadly. "I have to, he's the reason that everyone I ever loved is dead," Taen said determined. The doors opened and Taen stood there silently for a moment. "I won't lie to you, with Sinister's ability to siphon power, Magmus will be much stronger. I may not be able to defeat him," Taen said to Raven. She hugged him close. "I'll be back," He said and with a kiss he was gone.

Raven sighed and got into the elevator. It slowly rolled up. As the machine stopped, Raven heard several loud thumping noises. She waited for the doors to open. 'This seems odd' She thought as she hit the open doors button. They slid open slowly and Raven didn't see her friends in sight. She cautiously glanced over the couch and saw them. The other Titans were lying on the ground, apparently unconcious. She looked around quickly at the sound of a mechanical whirring. Then she saw it, a small black camera on the wall. It shot out a small amount of gas, which went straight into her face.

Raven managed to stumble over to the couch sleepily. She tried to stay awake, use her powers to keep herself up. It was not working. Finally she collapsed and looked out the window. She saw someone floating there, but it couldn't be him, not at the Tower. Raven finally passed out, the image of the black and orange mask fresh in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short chapter. I'm updating twice though so look for the next chapter later tonight, though that one won't be long either. I don't quite see what's distubring about two people doing sexual stuff. After all, I did warn you. But anywho, some interesting parts next chapter, then it's on to a few chapters of action and of course: the conclusion. R and R please._

_Next Chapter: The Titans wake up, alone and in a world they have never seen. Will Sinister take them down before they figure this odd place out, or can the Titans regroup for a real fight?_

_Read away._

_-SinFire_


	12. The Dream World

_I'm back again, in the same night within a couple hours. That's always nice. But I seem to be forgetting something. Oh yeah! I think the sex scenes scared half of my readers off. Pshhh. Whatever. I don't take it well when someone stops reading because of one stupid scene. Hint hint- ShadowStar21. I said it once I'll say it again. I WARNED YOU. Enough of this. Read away if anyone does still read this. Jon says- "Hey"._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 12: The Dream World

**Robin's View**

"Good morning!" A voice yelled in Robin's ear. He woke up groggily and looked at the yeller. Starfire was smiling at him from the spot next to him in bed. "Morning Star," He quietly mumbled. He struggled to figure out what he had just been dreaming. Robin gave up, far too confused to continue.

"What time is it?" Robin asked. "It is eight a.m. and it is the day of our wedding!" Starfire yelled happily and gave Robin a bone crunching hug. He hugged her back. "I forgot about that!" He joked. Starfire hit him with a pillow. "Raven will be taking me to the church now, Cyborg and Beast Boy will be here in an hour. Be ready!" Starfire warned and left the room, blowing a kiss as she did. Robin caught it and laid back.

He closed his eyes, and found himself having flashes. Something about a guy named Taen... He shrugged and got up. Gathering some clothes and towels, he took a quick shower. Robin brushed his hair quickly as the door bell rang. "Yo Robin! We got an escort!" Cyborg yelled through the door. Robin rushed out, drying his hair quickly. "Everything is set up at the church, you'd better hurry," Beast Boy said. Robin glanced at the time, surprised that nearly an hour had gone by. He threw on some clothes and jumped outside.

A limo sat in the driveway of his home that he and Starfire had moved into nearly a year earlier. He eyed it. "Alfred?" He asked the driver. Sure enough, his old friend sat behind the wheel smiling. "Hello master Dick," He said. Robin climbed in and was surprised to see Bruce Wayne himself sitting inside. "Bruce?" He asked shocked. "Didn't think I would miss this now did you?" Batman said to Robin and gave a rare smile. Robin returned it and moved over for Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Things still ok at the apartment?" Robin asked his friends. The two nodded. "Yeah, but Beast Boy broke the stove yesterday," Cyborg said. Robin chuckled at Beast Boy and Cyborg started to argue over who really broke it. They arrived at the church after a short drive and Robin rushed in to his side. Beast Boy and Cyborg, still arguing, helped him get stuff on and what not. Robin nervously walked out to the priest and stared at the crowd weakly. Something still didn't seem right.

**Starfire's View**

She twirled around in her white wedding dress, Raven laughing weakly. "I thought you two would never get married," She said to the bride. Starfire smiled. "I was not so sure myself, but after the Titans broke up, he seemed to think we needed some happiness," Starfire said. She looked at herself in the mirror and admired her own beauty. They heard the music start to play in the back round. "Show time," Raven said.

Starfire walked out and saw her father. She took his arm nervously and stood in front of the large wooden doors. They opened slowly and she walked out to the wedding music. She saw her friends sitting around the room. Speedy and Aqualad smiled at her as she passed. Starfire looked at Aqualad's long hair and her mind flashed to someone else, someone with blue hair. She shook it off.

Starfire continued her slow walk, smiling at the crowd. She finally looked up and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy on her left. Raven and Blackfire stood to her right. Her sister looked slightly angry to be there. Starfire's eyes then rested on Robin. He looked extremely good looking in his tuxedo. He had gone all out on his looks, even the mask was off, his blue eyes shining brightly at her.

Starfire reached Robin and smiled widely at him and he smiled back. "It is time," The priest said. Starfire's grin faded along with Robin's, those words seeming to wake something inside of her. Raven and Cyborg's grins had faded as well, though Beast Boy's remained. Something was not right indeed. None of the Titans were listening to the priest and suddenly Starfire remembered that her sister was in prison. "Taen..." A whisper behind her said. Suddenly the room exploded in a flash of light. Leaving every Titan except Beast Boy in the middle of the room, all of the other people gone as well.

They gathered around each other, colors swirling all around him. Starfire and Robin stared at each other, both holding hands. "Robin," Starfire said quietly. "Starfire," He said. "This is not real," She said, remembering what had truly happened. "I know," He said. The world went black.

**Beast Boy's View**

Beast Boy woke up very confused. He could have swore that he was just at a wedding, the next thing he knew he was staring down at a piece of pie on his plate, a bite already gone. He looked up and saw Terra smiling at him. He had an odd sense of deja vu. "I thought you'd like that," Terra said. Beast Boy smiled. The two ate the pie while sitting there, cracking a joke once in a while. Beast Boy paid after they were finished.

Terra led him to a carnival, which was nearly empty. "I'll win you something," Beast Boy told her and went to a both where you knock pins down. He took one ball and whipped it, easily knocking over the pins. Beast Boy let Terra pick out a small green and black panda bear.

They continued their date. Riding ferris wheels, going on haunted house rides, spinning wheels, and more. They decided to take the ferris wheel again. The box they were in gave him a strange feeling, almost like he knew it all to well. When he looked back at Terra, she was close, very close. She leaned forward, and he shut his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers for a moment. Then backed away. "I love you," He said and opened his eyes. Terra was gone, well not in front of him anymore.

She was on the ground crying, in the suit Slade had made her wear. He remembered it all now. What had happened to him? One moment he had been enjoying their date then... 'That's not how it happened. You never kissed. Slade took her away' He reminded himself. The next moments went by in a flash. Beast Boy was forced to fight his best friend, his one and only love. Soon he was pinned down, surrounded by the other Titans. Terra was holding a pointed rock above his head, Slade controlling her.

Then she changed, overthrowing Slade and throwing the rock at him instead. Beast Boy once again felt the amazement he had when the battle really happened, watching Terra take down their worst enemy single handedly. He wanted to move, to stop what had happened, but could not. Soon Terra was in Slade's grasp, but she created an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Slade was gone.

Terra stood there, but before anything happened, a volcano went off. He couldn't leave her, not this time. Beast Boy ran up to her and hugged her instead. "I love you," He said with tears in his eyes, knowing exactly what would happen. "I love you too," Terra said back and sent him off on a rock. Beast Boy did not leave though. He watched as the lava went off around Terra and himself.

"This isn't real... This isn't real... This isn't real. THIS ISN'T REAL!" He chanted until he was yelling it. The glass on the walls shattered as he did so, and the room went black. He was kneeling on the ground, his eyes closed, and could feel himself return to how he really was in the present day. Taller, more mature, stronger.

"Beast Boy?" A kind voice said. He looked up and stared into Starfire's beautiful face, tears blurring his vision. He looked at the rest of the Titans, who all looked said as well, as if a good memory had just been taken away. "Terra..." He whispered. There was complete silence for a moment, then a voice came. "What did you think of my imaginary world Titans?"

**All Titans Views**

They all looked ever to the source of the evil deep sounding voice. Someone stood there, wearing a red cloak, with the hood up. "Who are you?" Robin asked, though he was sure of who it was. The person threw back there cloak. 'Sinister' Raven thought and glared. She knew his look, having seen Taen's drawings of him. The creature stood there tall and muscular. His skin was a light green. His chest was bare, and had a small black diamond shape in the middle. Sinister's legs were not skin, but seemed to be pants, baggy and puffy. His feet were covered in boots much like Raven's, but in a dark gold. He had long clawed hands, the nails silvery and metallic looking.

The place they were did not fit him. It was really quite nice looking. The sky was a bright pink, with clouds here and there. There were small lakes and streams surrounded by trees. What looked to be several large cliffs were also around the area.

"I am Sinister, the Dream Master," The monster declared. The Titans stepped back. "I trust that you enjoyed your little dream. Nothing gets a person down like stealing their happiness away," Sinister said and laughed at the Titans looks. Robin stepped forward slightly. "No need to introduce yourselves, I have studied you each in my spare time. Beast Boy the animal morpher. Cyborg the robotic human. Starfire the naive alien. Raven the telekinetic goth," He stopped for a moment and grinned at her. "Ah yes. Robin, Slade has much interest in you. You win fights out of sheer ability and courage, very impressive," He said.

"What do you want with us?" Robin asked. "Don't get so testy, or I will kill you all. You may all be powerful but I can defeat you with ease," Sinister said. "Don't be so sure," Cyborg said and grinned. "But I am sure. You may be more powerful than the Supergroup was but you are no match for me. Now listen up," The Dream Master said and flicked his hand. A small white area appeared in the air. As if there was a projector, a movie began to play.

"As you all know. I was created from the energies of the Supergroup, Slade, and my master. Then I was combined with a deadly experimental virus. I am the ninth experiment by Magmus, and I am perfect. I awoke inside of Abrasion's body, unsure of what my purpose was or how to use my powers. I remember watching Magmus lay a hand on Abrasion and before I knew it, I had the ability to teleport into his body as well. It was an odd sensation. As soon as my mind and my master's were connected I felt what he felt. The hate for the Supergroup, the hate for the world. I knew my mission then. I quickly went to Magmus in his dreams, though he rarely slept. He helped me develop my powers, and soon I was unbeatable," Sinister told them.

"I finally attacked, killing off the Supergroup one by one. Tormenting them each," He said. With another hand wave, Sinister's movie changed from his beginnings to his battles. "Snake went first," He said. A well built teen boy was shown being torn to pieces. "Next I went after the rest of the group's family and friends," Sinister continued. Dozens of people were shown being decapitated, burned alive, stabbed, and blown up. Then the screen stopped on a shorter tan boy. "Infernus was next. He did fight well though," The creature said. The boy and Sinister had a short Battle, shooting flames at each other. Finally Sinister jumped above him and shot a fireball down. Starfire looked away as Infernus screamed in pain.

"Hehehe. Next was Phantom. He didn't ouch me," Sinister said and laughed. Wearing dark purple, Phantom was on screen holding his head, before the Dream Master sliced it off. "My favorite... Now I was supposed to leave Abrasion and Taen alive, Magmus wanting them to himself, believing that my power would make him unstoppable. But the two ended up getting the jump on me, and I was forced to crush Abrasion," Sinister said. A tall pale boy with a shaved head was easily crushed by the rocks above him.

"Taen got smart after that. He sought out you, the Teen Titans, and he trained well. I could see that he would become very strong. So we made a plan. Slade planted cameras with knockout gas in your tower. Then Magmus made sure to lure Taen away," Sinister said. "I don't think your boss quite saw the flaw in your plan," Beast Boy said. "What is that?" Sinister asked. "In order for you to be free, Magmus would need to die as well," Beast Boy said. "Haha! There's always an antidote. My master would never make a virus this deadly without a cure," Sinister said while laughing.

"I am supposed to destroy you all. Except Robin, Slade has his plans for you, and so does Magmus. The rest of you are quite expendable," Sinister said and grinned cruelly. "Now what do you do? Run and hide? Try and fight me? Perhaps a combination of both? Maybe you wish for Taen to arrive and save you, I highly doubt that he can survive Magmus," Sinister said. "He will!" Raven yelled angrily. Sinister glared at her. "You Titans need to learn to hold you tongue," He said and walked forward towards the Titans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry if that was confusing at all. The wedding part and the thing with Terra was a fake creation of Sinister. He wished to make the Titans feel unhappy, so he created a dream where they got something that they wanted. Obviously Beast Boy took a while to figure that out. Now for the action, hope you enjoy it. R and R please. "Make Brian feel better come on now"._

_Next Chapter: The Titans began their battle against Sinister the Dream Master. Meanwhile, Taen flies back to the tower as quickly as possible, unsure of what to expect. Will he make it in time to stop Sinister, or will the Titans be defeated, once and for all?_

_Random quote: "What the hell happened in here? Did a claw shrimp get loose?"_

_Continue please._

_-SinFire_


	13. The Battle Begins

_Are you ready for action? Damn you Blink 182... For real though, finally some fight scenes. We've gone from suspense for seven chapters, to romance/sex for three chapters, to who knows what the next couple and now it's pretty much a fight 'til the end. Enjoy it. Please review some more, the reviews have slowed down a lot after my apparently too weird sex scenes. This isn't the longest chapter. R and R please._

_I do not own Teen Titans_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 13: The Battle Begins

**All Titans Views**

Sinister walked forward slowly, the Titans bracing themselves for attack. He stopped short, ten feet away. "Die!" He yelled and launched a fireball low. Four of the Titans jumped out of way, Cyborg taking the blast to the legs. It merely heated up his metal. "Titans go!" Robin yelled as he landed and whipped out his bo staff. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah on ground. Raven and Starfire flew into the air, the latter making her hands glow green.

Sinister glanced around at them, searching for a target. Beast Boy let out a ferocious growl and pounced quickly. Sinister countered quickly, jumping into the air and kicking Beast Boy aside. He jumped up just in time to see the creature slice through the air. Beast Boy though himself back just in time, but still felt a searing pain shoot up his leg. 'He got me!' He thought as he glanced at the foot long cut up his right leg.

Sinister continued his slow advance but stopped as a blast nailed him in the back. He turned and saw Cyborg standing across a small pool of water, his arm in cannon form. "Aw yeah! You goin down big boy!" Cyborg yelled. Sinister threw his hand out and fired his own energy blast. Cyborg quickly threw his arm up, and took the bulk of the blast there. The smoke slowly cleared just in time for the half human to see Sinister fly forward, elbow first. He rammed Cyborg in the chest, causing him to go flying. Cyborg sat up weekly and stared at the large dent in his chest.

Beast Boy was slowly getting up, falling down every time he stood. Raven and Starfire were flying all around Sinister, throwing rocks and starbolts at him. Raven threw a large boulder down, but Sinister used it to propel himself into the air. "What goes up must come down!" He yelled before smashing her to the ground. Starfire flung her starbolts at him, but the creature easily deflected them. "Those will not hurt me young girl," He said before kicking her to the ground.

His hand began to glow bright green but before he could attack, a boomerang shot out and wrapped its rope around Sinister's legs. He let out a yell as he was dragged into the ground. "I won't let you hurt them," Robin said. "Then I shall hurt you," Sinister said. He launched out a large fireball but Robin was ready. He threw a freezing disc, which connected quickly, sending the ball of fire harmlessly to the ground, shattering on impact. "It is not necessary for you to be hurt, I suggest that you get out of my way," Sinister said. "I suggest that you shut up and fight," Robin replied.

Robin quickly threw another disc, which Sinister caught, only to have it explode in a blinding flash of light. "Argh!" The monster yelled as Robin smashed his bo staff into his stomach quickly. Then Robin kicked upward, sending the monster sprawling back wards. Robin went for another blow, but Sinister caught his leg. "You'll have to do better than that," He said and tossed Robin into the air. Sinister jumped and and delivered a quick kick to Robin's side that sent the Titans leader flying. He landed roughly on the ground next to Cyborg.

Sinister marched towards the Titans, smiling at how they feared him. "You see? I am the ultimate warrior. You actually thought that you stood a chance... Now you know that I can never be beaten!" He said. Sinister flew forward and punched at Starfire. She jumped into the air and kicked down. The Dream Master turned around quickly and ducked, then flew up into the air with a kick. Starfire let out a cry as she was knocked up wards. Sinister grabbed onto her foot and spun around a few times. Then he let go, sending Starfire crashing through a tree and into a lake.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled and ran after her. Sinister teleported in front of him. Robin jumped back quickly and dodged the hit to him. He threw out a large device that landed on Sinister's stomach. "What?" The creature said in surprise. The object latched itself onto him and began to send out volts of electricity. Sinister clutched his stomach, attempting to pry the thing off. Robin quickly ran to the lake and pulled Starfire out. She coughed up some water. "I am ok," She said. Robin helped her up and returned to the battle.

Sinister blasted the machine and fell to his knees. "Tricky move, you will pay!" He yelled at Robin before attacking. Sinister jumped for the two Titans when a hand shot out and wrapped around him. Cyborg had shot out his arm, and quickly retracted it back to him. He whipped it over his head, sending Sinister into the boulders behind him, which easily crumbled. The monster climbed out slowly, an angry look in his eyes. "Yes, Slade did warn me about your team work, I had no idea it could be so effective," Sinister said.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven chanted before Sinister could do anything. A rock lifted up and flew at him from the left. "Impressive," He said and went to destroy it. Then he noticed two more boulders flying towards him. They all connected at once, exploding on impact.

The Titans gathered around Raven, Sinister's arm still visible under the rubble. "Nice job Raven," Cyborg complimented. The Titans heard a metallic noise, and then saw a blur. The boulder on top of Sinister was sliced in half, and the creature flew out. He stood up in front of the... with his left arm gone! "Way to go friend!" Starfire said happily. However, Sinister seemed to find this amusing as well. "My master did have a unique power," He said. The arm still pinned under the rocks liquidated, then flew into the air, stopping in front of the Titans. It formed back into Sinister's arm and punched Beast Boy down. Then it began to swipe at Raven. She jumped back, but was still clawed.

"Ah!" She let out a yell at the pain that tore through her stomach. She looked down and saw three deep slashes on her abdomen. Sinister laughed as she collapsed. "I'll get to you soon, my dear," He said. The virus began to walk towards the Titans, when a rock smashed into his head. "No one hurts my friends!" Raven yelled. Sinister turned around and glared at her. Then, without warning, he turned and launched a fire blast at Beast Boy, who was knocked back. He threw another one at Starfire who also fell back. Finally he launched one at Robin and Cyborg. Both managed to stay unharmed, Cyborg falling to the ground, and Robin flipping into the air.

Sinister began to walk towards the injured Raven. "No!" Robin yelled and kicked him in the back. The monster stumbled, then turned around again. "Stay out of my way boy!" He yelled and knocked Robin aside with ease. Sinister stopped above the fallen Raven. "I'll say goodbye to Taen for you," He whispered to her and raised his claw.

**Taen's View**

Taen was flying quickly back to the tower, slightly wounded from his battle. 'I finally got rid of Magmus though' Taen thought and grinned, remembering the look on Magmus's face just before he was blown away. The fight had lasted a while, nearly and hour. 'Three hours in the dream world' He reminded himself of how things were in that world. 'Perhaps I should wait until tomorrow to fight Sinister' Taen thought.

As he reached the tower and climbed into the elevator, he remembered something that Magmus said. "It does not matter if I am gone for Sinister will finish your friends with or without me!" Taen mouthed the words. Taen highly doubted that Sinister could beat them all, and that's why Magmus's statement bothered him. "Just dying words lets hope," He whispered aloud.

Taen smiled again, eager to tell the others that Magmus had been defeated. 'I can not wait to see Raven' He thought happily. The doors opened. "What the hell?" He said quickly. All his friends were on the floor, save Raven, who was on the couch asleep. Sensing something odd, Taen looked up and saw a camera. "Slade," Taen said, remembering more of his talk with Magmus. He destroyed the camera quickly.

The Titans did not look good. Beast Boy had a long cut going up one of his legs. Cyborg's metal was dented on his chest. Starfire's lip was bleeding, and she was bruised badly. Robin looked almost unharmed, a few tears on his clothes. Raven was another story, there was a large tear on her stomach, and it was bleeding profusely. Taen laid down next to Raven, and held her close. 'I am coming guys' He thought and closed his eyes for the first time in months. He fell asleep in mere moments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There we go. Got some action in. How was it? Ok description or what? I hope so, you'll have to deal with it for a few more chapters at least. Wasn't as long as I wanted but the next one will be better. I think I'll go to bed, it's late-ish._

_Next Chapter: The Titans continue their battle with Sinister, but are starting to lose quickly. Soon only Robin can fight. Will he be able to conjure up the energy to fight the monster until Taen arrives for help?_

_Keep on reading please._

_-SinFire_


	14. Can't Give Up

_Hi. Thanks for all the reviews. I hit my goal there, any reviews at all. Special thanks to **Damn-my-name-was-taken**, who has stuck behind me even after the sex scenes. I'll be sure to read any story you may write. More fighting this chapter, with a better ending. I love to leave people wondering how the Titans are gonna get out of their latest problem. Like with Sinister about to kill Raven at the end of last chapter! Speaking of which..._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_-----------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------_---_----

Chapter 14: Can't Give Up

**All Titans Views**

The Titans all watched in horror as Sinister stopped before Raven, his claw raised above his head. He smiled cruelly at her. "You will not hurt my friend!" Starfire yelled and flew down at break neck speed. She kicked Sinister in the head before he knew what had hit him. He went flying into a mountain, which exploded in a cloud of dust when he connected. Starfire picked up Raven and quickly brought her over to the others.

"Is she alright Star?" Robin asked worriedly as he rushed over to Raven's side. "She is still breathing," Starfire answered and bit her lip nervously. "We have to try and get out of here quick," Cyborg said. Before he could suggest anything else, he was cut off by a loud and anrgy yell.

"No one gets the jump on me!" A voice behind them said. The Titans looked back, only to find Sinister in the hair, his hand outstretched towards them. "I am sorry to say that this concludes the part of the dream where you stay ALIVE!" He yelled before firing a large green energy blast at them. The Titans watched in shock as it flew towards them. "NO!" A voice yelled. Someone threw themselves in the way, the blast exploding as it hit their body.

The Titans coughed and gasped, unsure of what had happened. "What was that all about?" Cyborg coughed out. Another explosion sounded off in the distant, the boom shaking the ground slightly. "Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire yelled over the noise, sounding confused as well as scared. Sinister landed in front of them, laughing maniacally. "I believe you are looking in the wrong places my girl," Sinister said and pointed to a newly collapsed mountain.

The Titans looked at it, the truth dawning on them. "N-no... you didn't," Cyborg stammered. "I didn't do a thing, he did. I guess Beast Boy thought his life was worth less than all of yours. Oh well," Sinister said in a carefree tone. Cyborg glared at the monster, seeing clearly that it was his best friend who had just sacrificed himself. 'My best friend...' Cyborg thought as he walked towards Sinister slowly. "You should have seen him go flying!" He yelled.

Cyborg stopped in front of Sinister. "You're not going to get away with this," He said, barely containing his anger. "I think that I will," The creature said and laughed again. Cyborg let out a furious cry and punched. Sinister ducked. "I cannot be deafeated," He said and jumped up. Sinister kicked Cyborg in the head and watched as the robot fell backwards, creating a small crater in the ground.

Starfire quickly flew away from Raven and jumped into the air, firing green energy from her eyes. The beams sliced up Sinister's back. "That tickles, I don't like that," He said. Without even turning around, he did a backflip and kicked Starfire on the top of the head. She smashed into the ground and began to get up. "And stay down!" Snister yelled. He came crashing down quickly, landing on Starfire's back. She let out a scream, blood shooting out of her mouth.

Sinister stepped off of her, and surveyed his handiwork. Starfire near death, Cyborg's system going towards a shut down, Raven unconcious, Beast Boy dead. He smiled at Robin, now the only one of a once great team left standing. "Down to one... I guess my job is done really. I have no wish to hurt you Robin," Sinister said to him. "It really wasn't a bad fight, you did get off a few good hits. Master will be pleased," He added to Robin, as if reviewing his fight.

"You may not wish to hurt me but I need to hurt you," Robin said and unleashed his bo staff once again. "Foolish boy," Sinister said. He launched a quick beam that Robin easily hopped over. He smacked Sinister across the face with is staff, and then jumped into the air. With a series of kicks, he managed to back Sinister into a crevice of rocks. Robin went for a kill shot, aiming for the throat with his bo staff. "Hehehe," The creature quietly laughed as he shifted through the rocks. "Huh?" Robin managed to mutter. Sinister came through the rock to Robin's left. He quickly punched Robin down to the ground.

"I always loved Abrasion's abilities," Sinister said. "Ah!" Robin yelled and threw out a flash disc. Sinister covered his eyes from the light as Robin smashed the staff into his stomach again. "No!" The creature yelled. Robin was pushing him towards the cliff side with his fast strikes. He threw himself away from the next blow quickly, then struck Robin in the face. He hit the ground dizzy, but Robin quickly snapped out of it with a yell.

"Robin! LOOK OUT!" He heard Starfire cry out. Robin looked up amazed to see a golden light filling the area brightly. Robin barely had time to yell, much less dodge, as an energy ball landed on him, the explosion going off loudly. Sinister admired his work as the ground collapsed, a cave below the area now exposed. He floated down slowly, searching for Robin. Nearly a hundred feet down he found him.

Robin looked a mess, his clothes bloody and torn, his face cut up badly. His bo staff was still in his hand, tightly clenched. "I thought you said you were going to hurt me," Sinister said. He began to beat on Robin, tossing him into the air then kicking him down. "If Slade didn't need you I'd have finished you by now!" Sinister yelled and blasted Robin once more. Then there was silence.

Cyborg and Starfire weakly crawled over to the hole and peered down. "Do you think that he is alright?" The alien asked nervously. Cyborg searched with his scanners. Nothing. "I'm not sure Star-" He stopped talking as an explosion sounded behind him. Robin was in the air above them, a column of energy lifting him up. He came back down yelling, smashing onto the ground fifty feet away.

The two Titans eagerly rushed over to them. "Robin!" Starfire yelled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm alright Star," He said. Robin sat up weakly, wincing as he did so. "You are not fine," Starfire said to him as she helped him kneel. "We can't beat him, there's no way," Robin said. "Well we can't give up now. Look," Cyborg said.

Sinister was slowly rising out of the ground where Robin had been thrown from. His features weren't maniacal anymore, but looked rather angry. "I must admit that you Titans have done much better than I could have expected from you. After all, it's been so long since I've fought I forgot what it was like to be hurt," He said. "That supposed to be a compliment?" Cyborg said.

Sinister laughed. "In a way," The creature answered. "This is pointless, I should just finish you off now. Yes, master will be pleased then. He'll understand that though..." Sinister seemed to convince himself. He raised his hand above his head, and a pink energy ball slowly grew there, stopping at the size of a large truck. "Since none of you can stop me then you shall be destroyed!" Sinister yelled. He threw the energy ball down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was nice. Hope you enjoy chapter endings like that. Though my "next chapter" part will give stuff away genrally. There will probably another chapter or even two where they end like that. Once again not the longest chapter, though I promise the next one will be longer. Keep reading and all that good stuff, like reviewing!_

_Next Chapter: Taen finally arrives at the battle scene, recharged and ready to fight. Now it's the Titans turn to watch as Taen goes against his greatest enemy ever. Will the teen be able to accomplish what no one else could and finish off the Dream Master?_

_Party on._

_-SinFire_


	15. Striking Back

_Ach, mein thirsten! I need more reviews, give them now. Please? Longer chapter this time, at least I think so. It's getting late but here I am, updating for anyone who does still read my story. Advantages of being an insomniac. I hope you people are still enjoying the story, cause if you are, you fooled me. But what do I care, I write because I love to not because I want people to read it. Though reviews do help. Carry on, carry on..._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_--------------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Striking Back

**All Titans Views**

It was almost as if time was passing in slow motion. Raven lying away from the other Titans unconscious, Cyborg up and standing, glaring at Sinister. Robin and Starfire squeezed their hands together tightly, and the ball seemed to pick up speed. They all waited for the worst, as Sinister laughed loudly over the rushing sound of death.

Then it came. From the side, only visible once it neared. A blue energy ball, rivaling the creature's own. It flew towards the Titans as well but curved up wards as it neared. Both energy balls were mere feet away when they collided, and the two deflected in opposite directions. They exploded high in the air, igniting the sky with bright lights.

"Not one to wait are we?" Someone's voice said. A voice of hope. "Taen!" Starfire yelled happily. Not very far from the Titans was Taen, walking towards Sinister, who had settled himself back on the ground, fury etched into his face. "My master would understand, these friends of yours are very bothersome," Sinister said. "Well your master is no longer among the living," Taen replied.

Sinister's crazed looked faltered. "You didn't... couldn't," He said, the creature's voice showing fear for the first time. "Well I did. Made sure he was dead for good this time," Taen assured. "I see. You are not lying, the energy I gave to Magmus has returned to me indeed," Sinister said, his face turning stony once again. His voice had also regained it's strength, anger now mixing with it.

"How about we have a rematch?" Taen asked as he stopped several feet before his enemy. "You cannot defeat the Dream Master," The virus replied. The two stood there, glaring at each other with an unblinking stare despite the dust swirling around them. The Titans watched the two. "Do you think that Taen can win?" Cyborg asked Robin. "I'm not sure. It won't matter though, we just need him to last until we can fight again," The Boy Wonder answered. "Please do not die Taen," Starfire whispered.

The wind picked up, causing the dust to create a small wall. Then Taen was gone, teleporting to no where. The Titans looked around quickly and saw him reappearing front of Sinister, his back turned. "Ha!" Taen yelled and threw his fist over his shoulder. He nailed the monster in the nose, then spun around and kneed Sinister in the stomach, sending him sliding back several feet.

The injured Titans stared in shock. "Tell me we're really seeing this," Robin said in shock. Neither of his friends had an answer, they were both lost for words. Sinister hadn't moved yet. The only movement on him was the purple blood slowly dripping from his nose and mouth. "You have improved your powers greatly," Sinister said. "I had to so I could defeat you," Taen said grinning. "We both know my power is rarely at full," Sinister reminded Taen. "I know, and that's why I plan on doing as much damage as possible first," Taen replied.

Taen quickly swept out his leg, knocking Sinister off balance. He delivered a solid punch to the chest before flipping back wards onto the ledge behind him. The monster looked up with an angry stare. "You know my powers only keep me hurt for a short duration," Sinister said and floated up. Sinister launched a red energy blast and blasted the ledge to pieces. He flew into the smoke and searched for Taen. He found him, floating there with a smile as the dust settled.

Sinister punched, Taen teleported. He kicked, and Taen teleported behind him again. The monster continued his onslaught, slowly increasing his power as he did so. Taen finally stopped dodging around, and turned around, quickly kicking Sinister in the head and sending him sliding across the ground.

Taen quickly took this time to rush over to the Titans. "Is she ok?" Taen asked, referring to Raven. "Yeah she's fine but BB..." Cyborg said and trailed off. Taen knew exactly what he meant but wasn't so sure about something... "Maybe..." He mumbled before- "Taen look out!" Robin yelled.

Taen whipped around quickly, and saw Sinister flying straight at him, flying a few feet off of the ground. The Titans quickly jumped out of the way. Taen put his hand out, and Sinister's head stopped in his palm. "What!?!" The creature managed before Taen kicked his leg up, sending Sinister up into the air. The monster regained his form only to find Taen flying past him quickly. Raising his elbow, Taen smashed Sinister down to the ground with a thundering boom.

The Titans cheered as Taen landed back on the ground. "This isn't over yet," He said to them and flew towards Sinister, who was slowly getting up. In a blinding flash of light, Taen had punched Sinister a dozen times, leaving dark dents in his skin. Taen moved forward, kicking Sinister quickly to the knee, stomach, and finally in the head. The monster stumbled back wards and Taen ran forward, back flipping at the last second, his foot connecting with Sinister's chin. There was a sickening crunch as Sinister fell back slowly, his body bouncing as he hit the dirt hard. He did not move.

Taen almost collapsed, his energy gone. He quickly regained his strength and went to the others. "I'm going to go look for-" "Not so fast Taen!" A long drawling voice said. Taen slowly turned, fearing the worst. He got it. Taen was standing fifty feet away, the only sign of damage being the dark lavender liquid coming from his mouth.

"You just don't give up do you?" Taen asked. "I can't, not with the traits I've been given," Sinister answered. "I hope that wasn't a joke, you're never gonna get the last laugh," Taen said and launched himself forward. This time the monster was ready, throwing himself to the ground and kicking both legs up. Taen let out a strangled cry as he was hit, and sent high into the air. He recovered quickly, though his ribs hurt like hell.

"Seems so familiar doesn't it Taen?" Sinister said. Taen stared at him blankly. "I remember this days months ago. Abrasion thought he could win, then I killed him. My master always hated him the most," Sinister said and smiled. "You are so very lucky that you escaped when you did. If you hadn't I would have been free already, and these Titans would probably have fallen in my reign," Sinister added. "Well today you're going down!" Taen yelled.

The two quickly locked into a fierce battle. It was nothing like the Titans had ever seen. Fists flying, kicks connecting, energy blasts shooting off. With each blow neither fighter went down, but kept on going as if they had never been touched. Finally Sinister broke through, delivering an uppercut. Taen came back down but mas met by another uppercut. Then Sinister took to the air. When him and Taen were level, he wrapped his arms around the teen tightly and flew back down. Just before the two met the ground, Sinister let go and flew back up quickly. Taen met the ground, the ground caving in as he smashed into it.

"Oh no!" Starfire yelled. Tobin wearily stood up using his staff. "I'm not sure that Taen is going to last much longer," He said to Cyborg. The half robot looked up. "I can't help, I need time to recharge," Cyborg said with guilt in his voice. "Then I'll go alone," Robin said. "AH!" The Titans hear a yell as Taen bursts out of his rock prison and shot forward. He took every shot that he could at Sinister, who dodged them with ease.

Sinister grabbed onto Taen's arm and spun around. After what seemed like an eternity, he let go, sending the teen high into the air. Taen stopped himself and raised his hand. "Have it!" He yelled and fired a column of green energy. Sinister fired his own blast, made of white energy. The blast quickly overpowered Taen's and the Titans watched in horror as they saw Taen writhing in pain before the explosion went off.

Everyone waited anxiously for the smoke to clear. "Aw yeah!" Cyborg yelled. Taen was still standing, his arms criss crossed in front of him. But Sinister was gone from his spot on the ground. He quickly reappeared next to Taen and smashed him to the ground with both fists put together. Taen hit the ground and skidded over to the Titans. "Well... this isn't going to well," Taen said and grinned weakly as he stood up. The Titans gathered around him, unsure of what to do.

"We're gonna have to try and team up on him, I'm not sure how much longer I can last here. Without the time to gather the correct amount of energy to kill him, we may not be able to beat him," Taen said. "We could really use some help here," Cyborg mumbled as Sinister started to slowly move towards them. "I know where the exit is, we could make a run for it but I doubt we would make it. He isn't going to let us leave, not all of us at least," Taen said to the others. He stopped as Sinister neared.

"I knew that I would be able to do this. I can almost sense my freedom.," Sinister said as he settled himself in front of the group. "This isn't finished," Taen said. "Oh but it is. What do you think? I'll let you gather the energy you need to destroy me? I don't think so," Sinister said and laughed. "But who to kill first," He mumbled. "How about the tin man?" Sinister said and lifted his hand towards Cyborg to finish him off once and for all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_------------------_

_I hope that was better. More action and all that good stuff. Only a few chapters left. I doubt anyone noticed where I got some of that fight from. Not specifically at least. The story should be finished by the time this weekend ends, so anyone leaving town don't forget to check up on it. R and R please, I crave reviews much like I crave food but can't eat it because my jaw isn't good. Anywho..._

_Next Chapter: While the Titans try and hold off Sinister, Taen begins to gather enough energy for a beam powerful enough to destroy the creature once and for all. Will the Titans be able to buy enough time?_

_Keep up the good reading._

_-SinFire_


	16. Robin's Plan

_Hey. w00t. I love reviews even if they all seemed to be anonymous. Four day weekend, this is gonna be sweet. Story should be done by the time I'm back at school on Tuesday. Theoretically speaking. I've got tournaments left and right, so I may not get to finishing the story. I hope I do though. Hope you've been enjoying the fight scenes, or did I jack those up like with the sex scenes? I saw one review actually say I need more. Bleh. Read on, and please review. "Did we take the time, to really discover, how little, we know about each other?"_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 16: Robin's Plan

**All Titans Views**

Cyborg eyed his friends, feeling fearful. The Titans stared back, helpless to save their fallen friend. Sinister kept his hand raised, the evil virus ready to finish the robot off. Then it happened. A green sphere, spinning around quickly, shot out of no where. It smashed into Sinister's stomach, sending him across the floor. The attacker rolled into the air and morphed into... Beast Boy!

Cyborg stared at his best buddy, overridden with joy. "BB? You're alive! Cyborg yelled and gripped Beast Boy surprisingly. "Yeah. That was the closest call I've ever had," Beast Boy said. Then he morphed into a gorilla, and showed the Titans what he could really do. Jumping into battle, threw an array of punches that hit Sinister before he even knew what was going on. Sinister dodged the next punch, back flipping to do so.

The creature managed to dodge the next few attacks and kicked. The morpher changed into a cheetah, causing the hit to go high. Beast Boy slashed the air near Sinister. The monster jumped back, but still let out a pained yell. Holding his side, Sinister stumbled back, purple blood spilling through his fingers and splashing on the ground. He looked up at Beast Boy, looking slightly surprised.

The Titans fell from their shocked looks just in time to cheer on their friend. "Go Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled happily. Sinister let his wounds heal quickly. "Very impressive boy," He muttered and removed his hand, blood no longer pouring out. Beast Boy was moving before Sinister could do a thing, changing into a hawk and flying at his opponent. Sinister flailed his arms wildly as Beast Boy clawed him in the face. He stepped back, swiping blood from his eyes, only to find a green rhino charging at him. "BOOYA!" Cyborg yelled loudly. The horn had gone straight through Sinister's stomach. Beast Boy threw his head up, and the creature flew off the end and landed motionless on the ground.

The changeling morphed back and joined in with the rest of the cheers. "I'm deeply impressed, I've never seen you fight like that!" Robin complimented. "Yes! You kicked the butt very much so!" Starfire added. She glanced at Cyborg. "Yeah Star, that was fine," Cyborg assured the alien of her words. The group rejoiced, seeing that Sinister seemed to be faltering in the endless string of attacks that the Titans were managing. When one fell, another stepped up to continue the battle.

Taen however, was still looking sulky. He was busy staring at Sinister's body on the ground. "He isn't dead," Taen said and winced. Sure enough, Sinister chose that moment to get up. The whole in his stomach was gone, and he was wearing a smile. "Admirable attempt Beast Boy, but next time I'll be ready," Sinister said. "I just gored you!" Beast Boy yelled surprised. "It's my master's powers, quick heal for fatal wounds," Sinister said proudly. "Ready for another go?" Sinister said and motioned Beast Boy forward.

Beast Boy responded by changing into a ram and charging again. Sinister jumped into the air and landed on Beast Boy's back, then chopped him in the neck. The changeling went down, now back in his small human form. "This time you won't come back!" Sinister yelled and raised his hand, which was glowing bright pink. "You ain't gettin no one!" Cyborg yelled and blasted. Sinister was knocked back by the powerful shot. The monster fired his own blast as Cyborg fired another, the two meeting in the middle and exploding.

Starfire quickly swooped in through the smoke, her hands lit up in rage. She fired a few quickly, which Sinister easily blocked with one arm. "You cannot win!" He yelled and fired a beam. Starfire swerved quickly to avoid it. Then dodged again as another blast fired at her. She went too low, skidding on the ground and crashing into Cyborg, who collapsed along with her. The two quickly got up, ready to fight again.

Taen managed to get up slowly. "I have to help them," He said. "I think in your current condition that you can be much of a help," Robin said while looking at Taen's battered body. "I do have an idea though," Robin added. "Well you'd better hurry then, we aren't going to last much longer," Taen said and nodded in the battle's direction. Though Sinister had been backed into a corner, you could tell that he was toying with the Titans. Blasts of blue and green hitting him, Beast Boy's attacks quickly wearing down.

"Start gathering," Robin said simply. "One what?" Taen replied confused. "You said that you could form extremely powerful blasts of energy, well make one strong enough to destroy him," Robin said and jammed a thumb over his shoulder. "By the time I finish it he could kill you all!" Taen protested. Robin just watched him, a look of determination on his young face. He just kept watching the other teen, refusing to give up on the idea.

Taen finally smiled. "Cover me," He said and ripped off his top shirt, revealing a blank tank top. He flew into the air, out of the view of Sinister. Taen stretched out his arms at his sides. His hands then began to glow dimly. Robin stared up at Taen, their last hope. 'This could be it' Robin thought and turned back to the battle. Robin knew that this could be the end of him. But if he had to go down, it might as well be doing what he loved... fighting.

"Ah!" Robin heard two yells go out behind him. He turned just in time to see two blurs fly past him. Cyborg and Starfire landed on either side of him, alive but dazed. Sinister, who's hands were smoking, was holding Beast Boy in the air by the throat. "How about you pick on someone a little bigger!" Robin called out. Sinister glared at him, knowing full well that Robin was trying to play on his real weakness... his ego. And it was working.

"I suppose that you are slightly bigger. However, you have bothered me too much, and you will see no mercy," Sinister said. "You won't being seeing any EITHER!" Robin yelled the last word emotionally as he whipped out his bo staff. The two warriors charged at each other with hate in their eyes. Robin quickly jumped up and kicked, knocking Sinister back. Robin hit the ground sliding, his boots sending up rocks as he went. The monster flipped up at the last second, kicking Robin in the face as he did so. Both fighters managed to land on their feet skillfully.

The Boy Wonder allowed no crude remarks, no bragging. He continued his fight, fueled by rage. Using his bo staff as a lift, he kicked high to the air. Sinister ducked low and waited for Robin to land, then performed a sweeping kick. Robin jumped back up, and extended his staff, smashing Sinister in the face with it. Sinister slid back, and Robin kept on coming, knowing that he needed to buy as much time as he could. The longer he lasted, the more the chance that they had of actually defeating the monster.

Cyborg was slowly getting up, watching Robin fight all the while. "Amazing, little punk hasn't even been touched," He mumbled and crawled over to Starfire. She was nursing her shoulder, which had a large cut on it. "Your boy might just save us," Cyborg said to her. "Is Beast Boy alright?" Starfire asked, looking at the green teen some ten feet in front of them. "I think so," Cyborg said unsure. "Where is dear Taen?" Starfire said, looking around. "Up here!" A frantic voice from above yelled.

Taen was floating nearly fifty feet in the air, his hands stretched out at his sides, both glowing red. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asked. "Creating a very large amount of energy," Taen said back. "Whateva," Cyborg said sand turned back to Robin. Their fearless leader was backed against a wall, though he was dodging every attack. The battle seemed to be changing before their very eyes.

Robin quickly dodged left to avoid a punch, Sinister's hand getting stuck in the rock. He grinned at the creature who grinned back. "I counted on that," He said and began to yell. Blue energy began to shoot out of the rock, Robin's features turning to shock as a blast shot inches away from his face. The explosion left a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, Robin stood there and was surprised to be unharmed.

"I cannot be beaten, why do you not listen?" Sinister asked once again. Robin could feel his mouth hanging open. 'How can we win?' Robin asked himself, but then grinned. "I don't have to beat you, because he's going to do it for me!" Robin said and looked up into the air. Sinister looked up as well, his eyes widening. "What are you doing!?!" He yelled up at Taen. "Me? Oh I'm just getting enough energy to destroy you!" Taen yelled back down. "I'll be with you in a moment!" Sinister yelled. In the blink of an eye, the virus had launched a beam at Robin from point blank range. "ROBIN!" Starfire yelled as she struggled to get out of Cyborg's grasp, desperate to reach her lover. Robin hit the ground loudly, then did not make a sound.

Everyone watched silently as the monster moved towards Robin. "I don't have much energy left but I'm usin' it to save Robin, you in?" Cyborg said to Starfire. "Of course I am in," She said, her eyes glowing green. The two Titans fired their energy at Sinister, who easily blocked them with one arm. "This is your end," He said. Sinister kicked Robin in the ribs, sending him into the air. Then he jumped up and kicked the Titan again, this time in the ribs, sending him back down to the ground.

"Now you die!" Sinister yelled. He prepared for the kill when- Thunk! Three dull noises went off as several metal shirukens embedded themselves into Sinister's chest. "Taen!" The creature roared. Taen was in the air, one hand still charging, the other growing brightly as it threw the metal stars down at Sinister. "Use this!" Taen yelled and tossed down his un wielded sword. Robin hopped up suddenly, catching the sword and slicing through the air several times. Robin tossed the sword down, out of breath.

Sinister's body fell to pieces on the ground. Robin glared at them, unsure of what would happen next. Sinister's eye winked before turning into a purple liquid around with the rest of the body. The liquid came together, forming the shape of Sinister, and then turned green once again as the creature returned. "Impossible!" Robin said and stumbled back. Sinister knocked the teen down and stepped on his chest. "No!" The Boy Wonder yelled, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose as he struggled to move away.

Taen watched helplessly from the air, wanting more than anything to help, as he seemed to be the only one with the power left to do so. He silently debated whether to stop his quest for energy, and fight on like normal. Then he felt it, a voice in his head. '_It's ready_' It seemed to say to him. Taen grinned, his hands glowing a bright red. He tightened his fists, knowing that it was now or never. The energy that he needed was here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it. Crazy eh? This chapter only took me an hour to write, and that was terrific. Beast Boy not dead... Yeah I know. Couldn't kill him off. Save that for the sequel... J/k. For those BB lovers, hope your happy. For the haters, sorry, wrong story here. A couple more chapters and I'm done. Hurray! Keep on Reading and Reviewing, I love 'em like a fat kid loves cake. Blast it all. I just finished editing when I read a review from one of my fav reviewers, **Because I can. **To answer your question, this is sort of a combo of how Cell was defeated and how Buu was defeated. I loved those deaths. Note- That review was in the original posting of this story._

_Next Chapter: Taen and Sinister face off in a battle of energies. But Sinister seems to be gaining an edge. Can somebody help Taen get the boost that he needs, or will the evil triumph once and for all?_

_Ach! Mein Thirsten!_

_-SinFire_


	17. One Final Fight

_Thank you all for the reviews the last couple chapters. Thought I'd lost you all there. To anyone who hates dragonballz, sorry. I love that show almost as much as Teen Titans so you'll just have to live with the fighting being dbz style. I'm not too sure on the length of this chapter, probably an ok length. My next story I swear each chapter is going to go on for hours. I had a long night. Got set on fire three times, three! The things I do to win a card game. Anyways, keep on reading. Little bit of swearing in this one, not much though. "Thirsten" means thirst or something, I think. coughReviewcough_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: One Final Fight

**All Titans Views**

Taen was still feeling charged from his energy when he remembered the situation that they were in. He looked down to see Robin, being crushed by Sinister's boot. "Let him go!" Taen yelled down, not wanting to strike with Robin in the way. "He isn't going anywhere Taen! If you fire and kill me, he dies! If you don't fire , I still kill you, then you all die! Either way you lose somehow!" Sinister taunted from his ground position. Taen glared at him, knowing that he couldn't kill Robin. The Titans needed him, especially Starfire.

Taen looked over at the others for help. None of them were moving, just watching their friend sit there and die, not that they could help. "We need to help Robin!" Starfire said. "I know, I know! What can we do though? We've tried everything," Cyborg said. The two were trying to think up plans to help their leader, but couldn't really think of one that was very good.

Then they heard a loud noise behind them, a thump. The two turned and found Beast Boy, standing again and looking pissed off. He walked forward slowly, each of his steps making a loud noise. "Get out of my way," He said through clenched teeth. The two others stepped back, shocked at their usually nice mannered friend's attitude.

Sinister was laughing cruelly as he continued to step on Robin, the monster slowly breaking Robin's ribs. "Say goodbye Robin. If it makes you feel any better that whore of a girlfriend will be joining you soon," Sinister said. "Shut up!" Robin yelled and punched Sinister in the leg. "Little punk," Sinister said and spit his blood onto Robin's face. The creature began to kick Robin in the head. Then he raised his finger, which was glowing yellow. Robin stared into Sinister's eyes, hate filling him. "Bye," Sinister said. "FUCK YOU!"

Sinister turned towards the source of the loud voice, and saw Beast Boy hurdling at him. Before he could move, the changeling had morphed into a bear, and crushed Sinister as he landed on top of him. "Now!" Cyborg yelled. He and Starfire ran in, firing blasts at the ground to create a wall of dust. They picked up Robin. "Get off of me!" They heard Sinister yell through the cloud. He blasted Beast Boy the bear and sent him flying into his friends, causing the four of them to collapse on top of each other.

"Now!" Beast Boy yelled up at Taen. Taen looked down, shocked for a moment. "Sinister! This is for all of the innocent people that you've killed!" Taen yelled and threw his hands forward. The red energy began slowly, then seemed to pick up pace as Taen let out a yell. "It's now or never!" He yelled down at Sinister. The monster stared at the energy speeding towards him in shock, never having felt such a pure form or power. He managed to throw his hands up and fire his own blast just in time, his blue energy clashing with Taen's red.

Sinister felt himself being forced back wards, his heels digging into the ground beneath him. "No way!" Cyborg said. Sinister had managed to stop himself, and was now fighting back with everything he had. "I will not be beaten! I must get out of this world!" Sinister yelled as he put more of his power into the beams he was firing. Taen felt himself falter slightly, but regained himself moments later.

"It's not working man!" Cyborg yelled. Robin wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. He had thought that this would do it for sure. "This is not good," Starfire said as she held onto Robin tightly. "You have to beat him Taen! You have to!" Beast Boy yelled. None of them could believe their eyes.

Taen was still struggling to hold his ground, Sinister's energy growing rapidly. Taen pushed back though. "It can't end like this... it won't!" He yelled and put more strength into his power. Sinister let out a surprised noise as his knees buckled from the force of the extra energy, but he didn't fall. "Can you feel it boy? I was created to be perfect and I am!" Sinister yelled at Taen angrily.

The monster took a step forward, then another, gaining ground on Taen slowly as his beam overpowered the teens own. Taen continued to struggle as he was pushed back in the air, attempting to put all his power up in one last attempt. It was not working. Sinister kept on going, clearly un fazed by the power coming his way.

"He's running out of energy!" Cyborg said while checking his sensors. Sure enough, Taen's power was dropping as they spoke, his energy blasts growing weaker the longer he stood. At his current rate, Taen wasn't going to be able to hold off Sinister. "Go! Get out of here!" He yelled down at them.

"Look!" Starfire yelled and pointed, not at Taen, but at the ground below him. Under Taen, Raven had managed to walk over to the spot beneath him, stumbling every few steps. 'You will not die alone out there' She thought to herself as she stopped walking. Slowly she began to float up to Taen.

Taen was not fairing to well at that moment, his energy just about to give out. Finally he collapsed in the air, his arms and head hanging down as his blasts failed. Now Sinister's beams slowly took their course towards him. "Raven?" He said as he looked up at the dark girl who had just flown up next to him. "Get out of here!" He yelled quickly. He didn't want her to die too. But Raven did not go, instead, she held out her hand to him. Taen stared at it for a moment, and then grinned weakly, grabbing her hand as he did so.

"What?" Cyborg said to the others, who weren't sure of what was going on either. Robin didn't look confused though, but triumphant. "This is it!" He said to the others, who stared back at their leader in shock, not sure exactly how the knew this.

Raven stared at the energy blasts coming at them, almost on top of them, then looked back at Taen. "I love you," She said, feeling free. "I love you too," Taen said and looked at her, remembering their times. The one, a stranger. Unknown to the Titans just weeks earlier, now he had grown on them all, changing himself as he did so. The other, a goth. Quietest among the Titans, she had changed over the last few weeks as well. And it was because of each other.

Raven and Taen turned back to the blasts of bright blue and lifted their hands together. "Ah!" They yelled out at once, their energies raising dramatically. Sinister stared at shock at the two regenerated fighters as they both launched out a shot, one red, one black. They collided with Sinister's energies and stopped it in its tracks. The blasts fought for a moment, and then quickly began to move towards Sinister.

"What?" Sinister said as his beams were quickly overcome, and on top of him quickly. The beams connected with his hands, barely holding them back as he slid across the ground, rocks shooting up as he was dug into the earth by force. "They're doing it!" Beast Boy yelled to the others. Sinister's hands gave away, the energy pressing against his bare chest, flesh being torn away from the heat of it. He began to feel the blasts tear through him, clenching his teeth as he attempted to retreat.

Robin held onto Starfire, raising the cheering girl into the air as they yelled, "Raven!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered happily as well yelling, "Taen!" Then together they all shouted out, "Finish him!"

Raven and Taen tightened their hands together before letting out a cry of fury, releasing all the energy that they could muster. There was a bright flash of light as the beams tore through Sinister, tearing his body to pieces. "NO!" He yelled as an explosion went off, causing the others to shield their eyes as it blinded them. Then there was silence. The explosion over, energies gone, the only thing moving was the debris that shot into the air from the blasts, purple blood among it. The creature no where in sight as the smoke cleared.

"Is he really gone?" Beast Boy said to the others. Cyborg was scanning for anything unusual. "I think so," Robin said. Then the Titans bursted into cheers and applause. They jumped all over each other, happy to be alive, to have won the battle. Raven and Taen slowly floated to the ground, still holding hands tightly. "You did it!" Beast Boy yelled happily as they landed, turning into a puppy and jumping into Raven's arms. For once she did not cringe, and let Beast Boy licked her face.

Starfire gave both Raven and Taen a back breaking hug, blushing as they winced at the pain. "Sorry," She said to them. Cyborg walked up to the two of them and gave them a pat on the back, beaming as he did so. Robin just stared at them, a slight grin on his face. The two got the message. Taen stared down at his arms and hands, looking at the scars, which seemed to fade slightly before their very eyes. He brushed at the one on the back of his hand. "I know where the portal out of here is," Taen said to them.

Before anyone had a chance to ask a thing, a loud evil laugh went off, sending the team into a frenzy. "What was that?" Beast Boy asked. Taen looked at Robin, who nodded. "We have to get out of here fast," Their leader said. The ground began to rumble, sending the Titans to the ground. "I'm not sure what's going on here but I do have an idea," Taen said, "What's that?" Cyborg asked. "Without Sinister this world is unstable, as it was created off of his power to control dreams. Unless one of you happens to have that ability as well, we need to leave now," Taen said. "Go!" Robin said and took off, Taen quickly passing him.

Taen jumped into the air, grabbing Raven around the waste to help her along. Starfire did the same for Robin, and Beast Boy changed into a hawk and grabbed Cyborg. The group took off, going higher into the air so they could avoid the exploding rocks. "Why didn't Sinister do this to stop us?" Robin asked while looking at the exploding land. "I'm not quite sure that he ever mastered all of his abilities," Taen replied. "And he said he was perfect," Beast Boy said and grinned. "There!" Starfire yelled.

Ahead of them, near the ground, was a diamond shaped portal. It was dark colored, though it looked to be a deep purple, not black. "This portal will lead back to our awake bodies, automatically waking us up," Taen said and rushed towards it. Then they heard it. Loud running footsteps in front of them, but the portal was in the way. "It's him!" Robin yelled to Taen. The Titans looked confused but then saw it as well.

In the air was a man, jumping forward with his leg first. Taen took a hit to the chest and skidded across the ground, landing in some rubble. The man stood up and faced the Titans, his visible eye narrowed at them. "Slade," Robin breathed as he stared at the villain. Slade stood directly in front of the portal, blocking their exit. "I'm afraid there will be no leaving for you Robin," He said to them.

The Titans, though weakened from battle, prepared to fight. "Come with me Robin, and I will allow the others to leave safely," Slade said and stepped aside. "Go, we'll be there in a minute," Taen said as he got back up. "As you wish," Slade said to them. The other Titans walked through the portal, Starfire and Raven pausing at it, looking at their boyfriends sadly. "GO!" Robin and Taen yelled at them. The goth and the alien reluctantly walked through the portal, wondering whether they would see their lovers again.

"I must admit to you, these new powers are quite useful. Now that Sinister is dead they all belong to me!" Slade declared. Taen realized he was right. "They won't last forever," He said. "I know. However, I will always have the strength of Sinister, just not his abilities," Slade answered. "It is quite a feeling... In fact, if I concentrate hard enough I can make this world stable once again," Slade said and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the rumbling stopped.

"That's much better, now where were we?" Slade said. "We were just about to finish you!" Robin said and jumped kicked. Slade jumped away and grabbed Robin's leg, throwing him aside. "My power is far beyond anyone's! Even yours Robin!" Slade yelled and launched a fireball. Robin reacted quickly, sending out a freezing disc and making the fireball freeze. Then Robin kicked it into the air, where it exploded into several large icicles. Slade weaved through them easily and knocked Robin down. "Your time is running out!" Slade yelled, laughing.

Robin glanced at the portal, and saw that it was closing slowly. Taen hadn't even moved from his spot, he too was looking at the portal. 'Slade is trying to shut it before I can leave' Robin realized. Slade seemed to know what he was thinking. "I might be the master of this world but even I can't shut that portal quick enough. It has too much positive energy," Slade told Robin. "Of course, I can re-open it with ease but that would require some sort of apprenticeship," Slade said to Robin. "Never!" Robin yelled and punched. Slade easily dodged it and grabbed his throat. "Now what do you say?" He said to the Boy Wonder.

Bam! Taen had jumped out of no where, slamming Slade in the back with both fists and sending him flying. "You'll regret that," Slade said and cracked his neck as he got up. "Go," Taen said to Robin. The Titan stared back. "What?" Robin asked stupidly. "Get through that portal!" Taen yelled. Robin stared at his friend. "I'm not leaving you," Robin said to him as Slade loomed closer. "He won't let us both go!" Taen argued. Robin stared in shock at the selflessness. "They need you," Taen said. "She needs you," He added. Robin knew exactly what he meant. Slade was in the air, his hands glowing and flying at Taen. "GO!" Taen yelled and grabbed Robin by the shirt. Then he threw him through the portal. Robin saw Slade and Taen hit each other at once and then saw nothing. He was going back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh joy! Enjoy that chapter? I hope you liked how Sinister was finally killed off, I just had to throw Raven in there. She hadn't done a thing for like three chapters. One more chapter folks, and then this story is done. I think that this deserves a sequel, but it's really up to you people. I've got a thing next chapter I want some people to respond to, so read it carefully. Until then, keep reviewing, it isn't over yet. _

_Next Chapter: Robin is sent back to his world, and finds everyone alive and well. But the portal has closed, and Taen isn't back. How will the Titans react to this? More so, what about Raven's reaction?_

_Review please._

_"Me? I flipped off a box of kittens"._

_-SinFire_


	18. The End?

_Well it's finally the end. Last chapter. Finished. Sort of. I was going to put a long authors note at the end but instead I think I'll just make that chapter nineteen. But this is the official final chapter to the actual story. I hope you have enjoyed reading my odd author notes, full of warnings and what not. More so, I hope you have enjoyed reading my story. I'm going to do a lot in that authors note. Special thanks, questions, and I'm going to want responses, but only if you wish to respond. I will not mind. So without further adieu, the last chapter. Read and Review please._

_I do not own Teen Titans_

_------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: The End?

**Raven's View**

Raven had gone through the portal, reluctantly, just before Starfire had. Leaving one of her best friends, not too mention her boyfriend, to fight Slade was something she never would have done unless told otherwise. But she trusted Taen and Robin's judgment, so she went anyways, mumbling an "I love you," as she went through.

It was an odd sensation, like when Taen had first teleported her. She felt weightless, and there was nothing around her, just blackness. She remembered letting out an involuntary yell as she fell out. The next thing she knew, her eyes were snapping open, and both Cyborg and Beast Boy were staring down at her.

Raven felt an arm around her, and turned around to see Taen lying next to her. His eyes were closed, and his body looked transparent almost. "Are you ok Raven?" Beast Boy asked her and offered his hand. She didn't bother, but stood up. "Eep!" A small girlish yell came from above them, and Raven noticed the portal for the first time, hanging in the air. A solid Starfire came through, flailing her arms about. She landed on top of her solid body and sat up quickly. The boys rushed over to her fast.

"C'mon..." Cyborg said after making sure that Starfire was ok. Neither Robin nor Taen had come back yet. Starfire began to cry weakly on Beast Boy's shoulder, the changeling rubbing her hair softly and whispering to her. It seemed to take hours but it happened. There was a small yell and Robin fell through, his solid body landing on his transparent one. He sat up and said one word, "Taen..."

'No, he has to come back' Raven thought sadly as she watched the portal close completely moments later. Raven turned back to Robin, tears coming to her eyes. "What happened!?!" She yelled at him angrily. The Boy Wonder couldn't look her in the eyes, not wanting to say what had happened. "Fought with Slade... Taen told me to go... Shoved me through and stayed to fight..." Robin managed to say weakly.

Raven felt the tears begin to slide down her face freely, and began to sob loudly. She walked towards her friends, the pain of loss beginning to overwhelm her. "No..." She managed before falling to her knees, not caring that her knees hurt when she hit the floor. Then she began to yell louder than she ever had before. The Titans jumped back from her as the room was engulfed in a glowing black energy. Things began to shudder, crack, and explode as Raven cried in front of them. Her emotions had gotten the better of her.

Raven tried to calm down, tried to tell herself that she would be fine, but it didn't work. "Raven!" Robin yelled through the chaos. She stopped soon after, realizing what she had done. But she continued to cry, feeling truly alone for the first time in ages. Raven heard an odd noise behind her, and then a crunch of something shortly after. The Titans backed away from her, fearful looks on their faces. "What?" She said to them. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced over at the red scar on the back of that hand.

"Taen!" She yelled and turned around quickly. Taen was standing behind her, looking like hell, but grinning from ear to ear none the less. A portal was open behind him, though it shortly after that. "Don't ever do that again!" She yelled and cried, though it was out of happiness this time. She hugged him around the waste, savoring the warmth of his body. "I won't," Taen said and kneeled down to her. He hugged her tightly and backed away, wiping tears from her eyes.

The rest of the Titans watched, smiling at the couple. Beast Boy couldn't even think of something to say about it. Robin and Starfire looked at each other and smiled. "I love you," Robin said. "I love you too," Starfire said and kissed him. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at the couples, hugging and kissing. "Hey Cy," Beast Boy said. "Yeah BB?" Cyborg asked. To the robot's surprise, the changeling jumped onto him, knocking him over in a big hug. "We did it!" He yelled. Cyborg got up and coughed awkwardly. "That was a manly hug... I guess," Cyborg said and laughed at Beast Boy's look.

The group celebrated for a few minutes, just laughing and smiling. They hugged each other, congratulated one another, and talked. But then it came down to business. "How did you get out," Robin asked confused. Taen sat down next to Raven on the couch. "Well the portal closed, and I was fighting Slade. He was easily beating me. He kept gloating, saying he would never let me escape this world, that he would kill me first," Taen said. "I asked only one question. Is there another way to escape once the portal closes?" He continued. "Is there?" Cyborg asked. "No. Every time there is a dream the portal opens, it slowly closes throughout the dream, and once it does, you can never escape unless it opens again. No amount of anything in the real world can wake you up once you've been in the dream world so long," Taen answered.

"Then how did you escape?" Beast Boy asked. "Slade is not the only one who can open the portal. One who has felt the world's energy, has felt how it is powered, can open it by feeling an extreme emotion," Taen answered and glanced at Raven. "Love," Starfire whispered and looked at the goth as well. The entire team gaped at her, shocked. "Did you mean to open it?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head, unsure of how she had freed Taen. Then she turned to him smiling. "I love you!" She said happily. The Titans stared at her, never before had they seen Raven so happy. "I love you too," Taen said and held her closely, and the two of them joined the rest of the group in celebration.

The Titans partied long into the night. After patching up their many wounds, they decided that they needed a night out. They went to a pizza place, then headed off to see the latest horror movie. Then they came back to the tower for a night of fun. The guys played games together, laughing and hitting each other playfully. The girls watched, but mainly talked, laughing and sharing their experiences. The entire group knew that they were lucky to be alive. Taen had changed them all, shown them that there is always a greater challenge out there. Finally, after hours of fun, Raven and Taen remained the only two left awake, just like old times.

"I never thought this could ever happen to me," Raven said to him. "What's that?" Taen asked her. "I always thought my emotions would be a mess but it turns out that alls I needed was to feel one more emotion... love," She said and kissed Taen. "It's great, isn't it?" Taen said and kissed her back. "I think we have some catching up to do," Raven said to him. "On what?" He asked. "Sleep," She said and smiled at him. Taen lifted her up, and the two of them headed into Raven's room, where they fell asleep holding each other.

But was the fight really over? Because even as the Titans enjoyed their victory, another was outside, watching and waiting. Slade stood on the ground outside of Titans tower, and watched as the last light went out in Raven's room. He stared up, anger filling him. Somehow, every Titan had escaped him. Even Taen had managed to survive. That witch Raven had managed to re-open the portal unknowingly, and allowed the teen to escape.

Slade floated a few feet off of the ground. He knew that his powers were fading, already they were almost gone. However, he could still feel the strength of Sinister filling his body, and that would be his power forever. "Someday Titans, someday..." Slade said and flew away from the tower to arrange his next move on the city... and the Teen Titans.

**End.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Over! I finally finished the story. Did you enjoy? I sure hope so, because I really enjoyed writing it whether you liked it or not. You may note that there is a chapter 19. If you would like to, you can look over there. Special thanks, previews, and some questions are in there. Respond if you wish._

_Next Chapter: Yeah... Authors note. Will you respond?_

_"The author of my hope is writing the greatest story ever told"_

_-SinFire _


	19. Acknowledgments

_**Acknowledgments**_

_So here it is. My gigantic Author's note acknowledgment thing. This is a section that I just thought I would put for no reason really. I was hoping that anyone who read my story, whether you reviewed at all or not, would put something on the review for this chapter. If you feel like it that is. Tell me what you liked, what you hated. Any problems with it? Something wrong with my writing style perhaps? Characters out of character (excluding Raven, she fell in love, it changes you a lot, ok)? Favorite chapter? Least favorite chapter? Do you desire a sequel? It probably wouldn't be as good or as long as this story but I would like to make one, seeing as I left it open for a sequel pretty good. Answer to any of these if you wish. Put it in the reviews, or, better yet, email me something, I'd be happy to read them._

_**Special Thanks**_

_First I would like to thank the original reviewers. These were the people who originally reviewed my story when it was first posted back in August. So thanks to- **Mango Sam, HPLover49, chikiidoo, NightCrystal-The-Dark-Godess, Dr. Evans, kmc99, clueless90, Chibi-Kerochan, K. Blacre, Because I can, and YojimbosBlade. **Thank you all for reviewing my first fanfic!_

_Now for the current thank yous. Not as many people reviewed but who cares? Anonymous folk up first. RedStar, thanks for being around. tonks92, thank you as well. LunarladyStar, thanks for that lone review. Fallout Boy, thanks a bunch. Finally, to Predictable, the final anonymous reviewer as of now. Now for you folks with accounts. **boredsenseless, **one review and you get a thanks. **Owari Nai Yumes **formerly Chibi-Kerochan, hope to see you later. **Lucky Jester, **thank you. **EnuiKouga, **thanks. **Sango-the-darkwindwarrior, **thank you for reviewing, missed them in the end though. **Harlequinn Artemis, **nice review, danke.Of course, special thanks to **Tawreh, **who reviewed after I reposted._

_There were the people who just reviewed a little. Now for the ones who helped me out a lot. There's only a couple, but they did boost the old confidence level a ton. Thanks a lot._

_**Raven's man, **I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm glad the you have kept on reviewing time after time. It never gets old to see your reviews. I'll be posting two new stories soon, so be sure to keep up with me! See ya around._

_**Damn-my-name-was-taken, **thanks you so much. You had some... interesting reviews. Probably the most interesting ones that I've ever reviewed. Always fun to read them! I'll talk to you soon I hope._

_**Jncera... **No, she didn't review after I reposted. And no, she doesn't really talk to me online anymore. But her stories were the ones that made me want to write my own fanfiction stories. Reading "Raven's Daughter" was amazing, and I hope she writes more just like it. Thanks, I love you._

_**Previews**_

_**A New Titan- **The sequel this this story. Taen has been made an official member of the Titans. Before he can do any work though, he must travel back to Praysair City to find a replacement Supergroup. However, all is not well. Raven has been plagued by terrible nightmares about Slade, who has a new apprentice. When Raven and Taen leave town, Slade attacks the Titans. Will they be able to take down Slade and his minions once and for all?_

_**To Be What I'm Not- **Raven has always been the most misunderstood member of the Titans. They all think she's emotionless, but she is not. What happens when a certain Titan decides to reach out and help? A RaeRob story._

_**My Sweet Raven- **Coming very soon. A one shot about the latest Teen Titans episode, "SpellBound". What if had actually been Rorek that was trapped inside of Raven's book? This is a look at what might have happened._

_**Finally...**_

_My final thoughts. As I have said a bunch of times, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, because I enjoyed writing it. This is easily the longest story I've ever written, by about triple the length. It has been a blast writing it, and I'm happy to have gained some fans of my writing along the way. None of you have to respond to this if you don't want to, I just thought that it would be nice to put something like this, considering that you took your time to review my story. Review the chapter with something to say if you like, email me if you want, or don't do anything. Thank you for reading, look for the sequel to be up very soon. No one is probably going to review this part but oh well. Time for a song by Taking Back Sunday. Ignore it if you want to._

_**Taking Back Sunday**_

_**"Timberwolves At New Jersey"**_

_**Get up, get up**_

_**come on, come on, let's go,**_

_**there's just a few things**_

_**I think that you should know,**_

_**those words at best **_

_**were worse than teenage poetry,**_

_**fragment ideas**_

_**and too many pronouns,**_

_**stop it c'mon**_

_**you're not making sense now,**_

_**you can't make them want you,**_

_**they're all just laughing,**_

_**Literate and stylish (literate and stylish)**_

_**kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet)**_

_**well that's what girls dreams are made of**_

_**and that's all you need to know (thats all you need to know)**_

_**you have it or you don't (you have it or you)**_

_**you have it or you (don't)**_

_**You have it or you,**_

_**you see how much time you're wasting?**_

_**you're coward of separatin**_

_**Stop it, come on,**_

_**you know I can't help it,**_

_**I got the mic**_

_**and you've got the mosh pit,**_

_**what will it take**_

_**to make you admit that you were wrong?**_

_**was his demise so carefully constructed?**_

_**well lets just say I got what I wanted,**_

_**cause in the end it's always the same (you're still gone)**_

_**let's go**_

_**Literate and stylish (literate and stylish)**_

_**kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet)**_

_**well that's what girls dreams are made of**_

_**and that's all you need to know (that's all you need to know)**_

_**you have it or you don't (you have it or you)**_

_**you have it or you (don't) don't**_

_**This is me with the words **_

_**on the tip of my tongue,**_

_**and my eye through the scope **_

_**down the barrel of a gun (gun)**_

_**remind me not to ever act this way again**_

_**this is you trying hard to **_

_**make sure that you're seen**_

_**with a girl on your arm**_

_**and your heart on your sleeve**_

_**remind not to ever think of you again**_

_**this is me with the words **_

_**on the tip of my tongue**_

_**and my eye through the scope**_

_**down the barrel of a gun**_

_**remind me not to ever act this way again (again)**_

_**again (again)**_

_**This is me with the words**_

_**on the tip of my tongue**_

_**and my eye on the scope**_

_**down the barrel of a gun**_

_**I'll never act this way again**_

_**Rest the weight (I know something that you don't know)**_

_**you've had your chance and folded**_

_**don't hold your breath**_

_**because you'll only make things worse**_

_**Rest the weight (I know something that you don't know)**_

_**you've had your chance and folded**_

_**don't hold your breath**_

_**because you'll only make things worse**_

_**(I know something that you don't know)**_

_**This is me with the worst**_

_**(I know something that you don't know)**_

_**intentions, don't**_

_**hold your, hold your breath**_

_**(I know something that you don't know)**_

_**because you'll only make things worse**_

_**hold your breath**_

_**because you'll only make things worse**_

_**hold your breath**_

_**(I know something that you don't know)**_

_**because you'll only make things worse**_

_**Don't hold your breath because you'll only make things worse!**_

_**-SinFire**_


End file.
